Windows
by The Ten-tailed Jinchuriki
Summary: Tenten is a good girl with no dating knowledge, while Neji is a playboy and the most wanted guy in campus. One day, they meet, through windows and panes, while Tenten was drinking cranberry juice. Did I mention that she fainted while choking on the juice?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Man, these are fiiiiinnnnne," Ino purred slightly as she practically fangirled over the hipster glasses. She slipped them on, and posed in the mirror. "I am really surprised that you have that many of them in your house," she said.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, my lenses get too thick, and I can't bear to throw them away."

Ino rolled her eyes, and took them off. She settled down on the bed and made herself really comfortable. "Tenten, don't be such a nerd. We know you are pretty. You just don't like to show it."

"Say that again and your coffee will be gone."

She shrunk into a tiny little blonde ball. "I am sorry."

Tenten grinned, and got up to retrieve the boiling hot coffee. "Ino, you are so simple."

"And you are so complicated. Why can't you be interested in any guy?" Ino asked innocently. "I mean, you are already 19. People have sex when they are 19, and you haven't even had your first kiss."

"I already did," Tenten snapped, and put the cups of coffee on the bedside table. "It was with Kiba."

"Kiba isn't even interested in you right now. Look at the girls he got. We could barely count them by using BOTH our hands and feet." Ino grabbed one of the cups and sipped loudly.

"Thanks for boosting my confidence, Ino. I really appreciate your help," Tenten said sarcastically.

Ino ignored the coldness in her voice and continued blubbering. "Whose house is that? It's like super grand and stuff. Not saying that your house isn't, but seriously, that house is like…Greek's."

"The Hyuugas. They live there," Tenten replied. She quietly packed the mess that Ino had made, and arranged them alphabetically. Her CD collection literally looked like it had been through an earthquake. Not that Ino's hands wouldn't make one though.

"HYUUGAS? Serious? Oh my god, the family of the hooooootttt and sooooo fine Hyuuga Neji. Girl, you really have luck. Does he sleep in that room opposite to yours? Does he open his curtains? Can we see him showering naked? OH MY GOD, TENTEN!" Ino squealed, yet making a mess out of everything again.

She frowned. She really didn't want to clean up everything again. "Ino, I have no idea who sleeps in that room. And no, we can't see him naked. And stop messing up my bed."

"Sorry. I got really excited." Ino had already calmed herself down, and was now drinking the coffee. "I mean, he's fucking hot. Who wouldn't drool over him? And he's the guy whom YOU, the master of forever-alone-ing, admitted that he's hot."

"Ino, chill. We came to my house to study, and not spazz over some guy that's practically non-existent in our lives. The finals are next week. Don't tell me you really want to fail, do you?"

* * *

Tenten yawned widely, pouring herself a glass of cranberry juice to keep her awake.

Ino's definitely a handful. Tenten sighed, trying to relieve all that tiredness gathered from spending an evening teaching Ino about trigonometry. It's like teaching a pig how to fly, but there's still Red Bull for that. For Ino's case, there's no Red Bull to make her fly and become a sudden genius.

Oh shit.

Tenten gasped audibly. This was terrible. Ino can't fail, or else she wouldn't have any friends in the senior design class.

She shook her head. No, no, no, Ino wouldn't fail. If she fails, that will indeed be a waste of natural talent.

Tenten scurried around her room, grabbing her sewing kit, the mannequin and some cloth. That, that piece of white silk wrapped around the mannequin, was indeed her final exam project. The _Bliss for all women, in the form of a wedding dress_, the teachers had announced. Frankly speaking, no designer is going to sew a wedding dress from the scratch. But, no, the sissy teachers had to butt in and assign this project to all the design students.

She frowned lightly, and stared at that blank piece of cloth on the mannequin for a long time. The teachers personally told her that they wanted uniqueness, and not some boring shit that everyone can come up with.

"Oh fuck it, I am going to flunk," Tenten said aloud, and threw the pillow at the bundle of cloth lying on the floor.

She tossed around and made her way to the sketchbook on her bed. She hadn't even come up with a design; how was she supposed to make it?

Tenten laid on the bed and faced the ceiling. It was a deep midnight blue, painted with silver stars. A lamp that she designed herself, which was made out of crystal sakura flowers, was hanged from the middle. She had also painted on her walls; a scene right out of a posh fashion store. A few mannequins with uncompleted pieces of cloth were neatly arranged, and bundles of rainbow-coloured cloths were folded and stored in shelves.

Strangely enough, among that girly and fashionista stuff, there was a glass box of weapons and swords. This is a family inheritance, given down from her mom to Tenten. All along, her family had been handling with the manufacturing of weapons for countries, but being the black sheep, Tenten ventured out on fashion design and abandoned weapon-making.

Tenten groaned as she got up from her bed to refill that glass of cranberry. She had a weird addiction with cranberry. While others were drinking beer, she would be sitting there alone, drinking cranberry stuff.

The fridge was right beside the window. She literally crawled towards it and searched for more cranberry juice. A smile lit up her face when she discovered the 2 litre bottle. "God has blessed me with cranberry juice," Tenten exclaimed and did a happy dance.

She plopped down on her bed, facing the window. Grinning like a fool, she gulped the juice down. Her eyes wondered and landed on the room opposite hers.

And a guy was staring at her weirdly. He scowled, and glared at her.

The electrifying stare of Hyuuga Neji had made Tenten choke and puke up half of the cranberry juice she had gulped down.

The last words she could say were 'Oh my god', before she collapsed onto the floor.

**Inspired by Taylor Swift's, You belong with me, the music video.**

**Please read and review. I really need constructive criticism:/ Anyway, tell me your thoughts on this chapter Hope you enjoy the weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why was that girl dancing out of nowhere?" Neji scowled as he glanced at the room opposite his. "No wonder people didn't want to stay here."

He shuddered, and looked around. This was his new room, which his uncle had forced him to stay for the semester, saying about feng shui and stuff. Frankly, Neji didn't care about his love life or anything. Hiashi had mentioned something about him being too boring and lifeless and not being able to get a girlfriend.

"Seriously, you are my uncle, not my aunt. There's no need for you to meddle in my love life," he snapped at a random soft toy and threw his wallet at it. "Now, I am at the room opposite to the nerd. There's no hope."

Neji pouted briefly, staring at the soft toy intensely. Look at that sweet smile, that long pink hair, and the usual red and black dress. It was custom-made from a store, made to replicate Sakura, his ex.

"Why is this thing even in here?" His hair flew up. "It's over. It's over."

He sat on his bed and stoned away. His eyes scanned the actions of the weird girl, who was now quietly drinking some juice. Tenten, the weirdest and the nerdiest female that the design department had accepted into its course. Everyone knew her, for the wrong reasons. Her skills were one of the most talented, but her pieces lacked originality, as quoted from the design teacher.

Who would have accepted such a girl into the course?

Neji grimaced. Look at her clothes, they are so outdated and dull. Seriously, wearing thick glasses are a big no no in the 21st century. There are little plastic films that are called contact lenses.

Tenten turned around, and met Neji's eyes.

And I am sure most of you probably know what happened.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata, can I ask you something?"

Hinata smiled slightly, and continued eating her rice. "Shoot."

Neji ruffled his hair. "Really, I don't know whether this is a weird question or not."

Hinata maintained a serious face while her chopsticks were struggling to snatch away the last piece of sweet and sour chicken from Neji. Using the nearby lime juice, she sprayed a little on him, resulting in his loss of the chicken and his shirt smelling of lime. "I will have to see whether it is," she said, and popped the fried chicken into her mouth with a satisfied expression.

"When do girls faint? You faint around Naruto, don't you?" Neji asked, wiping the drops from his face.

Hinata's face heated up. "Th-that is a-a diff-different case. I like him, and fainting seems to be the only option whenever I see him."

"So…if a girl faints, she likes that guy?"

"It's questionable sometimes. What's wrong?" Hinata asked tentatively, drinking ice water to calm herself down.

Neji frowned. "The girl who lives at the opposite room, fainted when she stared at me."

"Tenten? There are two options. One is that she really likes you a lot."

Neji smirked, his ego boosting up uncontrollably. Who knew that girl would have a heart for love…

"Or Tenten was just too scared of you and your devilish presence," she concluded. "Itadakimasu. Good night, Neji."

* * *

"His face was so freaking scary. It was like a bulldog's!" Tenten whined.

Ino chuckled at her tantrum. "Tennie, Hyuuga Neji's face couldn't be compared to a bulldog's. His face is like heaven."

Tenten shuddered obviously. "You just don't know. It's like a bulldog frowning really hard. The wrinkles were popping out. I don't even want to be in the same class as him anymore! INOOOOOO."

"He's not the same class as you for nine periods. What are you worrying?" Ino snapped, and pushed Tenten away. "I am not friends with a person who thinks Neji is a bulldog."

Tenten sniffed air out of her nose, and quietly followed Ino to school. Just before she had fainted, she recalled vividly; a face that couldn't be compared to a bulldog, a thousand times worse than the Satan. She shook her head to get rid of the face.

"Ino, what if he confronts and asks why I fainted yesterday?" she asked Ino. "And he might bully me for the rest of the semester!"

"There's no way that he would pay attention to a girl right now. He broke up with Sakura, remember? So he might not be doing anything reckless," Ino reasoned.

"I think when I die, that face will stay with me and haunt my next life forever," she gasped. "I am totally going to ward off the evil spirits at the temple tonight."

* * *

Tenten entered the class.

As usual, people didn't pay attention to her. They couldn't care less about a nerd entering the class. Tenten walked up the steps and chose the most secluded seat, which was also the closest to the window.

Normally, it would have affected her, being so lonely and all. However, on that day, she was desperately hoping for all the good luck to come to her, so that she would not be haunted with the scariest face she had seen last night.

"I wish that Buddha gives me his blessings for the day. I really need the luck," she prayed fervently, before sitting down on the chair. She glanced around, and realised that Neji wasn't here yet. Sighing in relief, she started humming and doing her own stuff.

"NEJI!" Naruto shouted. "You have come to this Earth! How was your day, sir?"

Tenten shivered, and she sat up. Slowly, her eyes moved to the gradually nearing pair of feet. White loafers, white pants. It's definitely him.

"Oh my Buddha, please don't let him see me, don't let him see me."

Hinata gestured quietly to the crouching Tenten. "Neji-nii, let's go talk to Sasuke-san. He sits at the other side. Let's go and sit with him."

Neji squinted at the small shivering figure. "Glad someone knows that I shouldn't be messed around with." He smirked, and whistled happily. Neji likes to laugh at other people's misfortunes, or rather, he's a complete sadist.

Naruto hopped towards him and hugged. "Why are you so happy, Neji? Got a girl?"

He shook the blonde disgusting creature away. "No, Naruto, I got dumped. I am not such a man-whore."

"You are a man-whore, Neji. Mannnnnn-whoooooore," Naruto stressed the words playfully. "Hinata, let's sit near Sasuke's seat and leave Neji the man-whore to rot beside the nerd. Let's go!"

Neji rolled his eyes, and sat down on the seat beside Tenten. He chuckled sadistically, and took out his phone. "Look, the nerd is shivering cuz of me," he whispered to Shikamaru, who sat behind him. Shikamaru just nodded in agreement and went back to sleep. He snorted. Hey, a person suffering is more important than sleep.

* * *

Tenten collapsed onto the floor as soon as she arrived home.

How could that bulldog sit beside her for the entire lesson? It felt like her legs were about to give away, and melt into a pool of liquid form of skin. And blood. And bones.

"Buddha, why didn't you protect me from the bulldog today?" she said out loud. "I am already dying of fright. Why does he need to torture me even more? And that pencil tapping throughout the whole lesson."

Tenten shuddered. Oh that grimace. That fucking smirk.

"What does he think of me as? Some voodoo doll? Fuck him. Fuck Hyuuga Neji. FUCKKKKK," she muttered out a long list of really beautiful words, and murdered her pillow. "Die, Hyuuga Neji, DIEEEEE. BURN IN HELL."

The poor pillow was contorted into many unimaginable shapes as she flung it everywhere in the room. "You fucking bulldog. Are you a sadist or what? Why are you even torturing me like this?"

After the self-pillow fight session, Tenten had already burnt away some of her anger. "Hyuuga Neji, I will make sure that you will burn. Hahah, burn baby burrrnnnnn." She laughed maniacally and tore a piece of white cloth multiple times, just to show him what she was capable of.

Yes, Tenten might also be counted as a retard.

Grabbing a cup of cranberry juice, she sat down on her bed after all the sessions of anger management. She glared at the room opposite hers. A psycho lives there, she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the curtains opened, and ta dah, there she was, face to face with the bull dog again.

This time, Tenten controlled herself not to faint. She used almost all her eye cells to glare the hell out of Hyuuga Neji. Fuck you, bulldog.

Neji grabbed a sketchbook and scribbled something on it. Tenten saw, and her anger slowly dissipated.

**Angry? ;) **

She couldn't believe the words on the sketchbook. Unable to resist her temptation, she took a sketchbook and replied.

_**Of course. You made me die there for the whole lesson. **_

Neji smirked slightly, before writing something. Tenten frowned, seeing that he wanted to continue the conversation.

**It's all your fault. No one asked you to faint at the sight of me.**

She was horrified. Fuming, she killed the sketchbook with the poor permanent marker.

_**No one asked your face to be so revolting. It's like a bulldog's.**_

Now it was Neji's turn to gasp. No one had ever called him or describe his face like that. Utterly furious, he scribbled back.

**You fainted. Because my face was like a bulldog?**

Tenten chuckled gleefully. Oh my Buddha, Hyuuga Neji's getting what he deserves.

_**Yea, what's wrong? Look into the mirror. Burn baby burnnnnn ;D**_

Neji frowned. This weird girl called him a bulldog. For goodness effing sake, bulldogs are ugly. They have wrinkles, they are fat, and they are scary. Irritated, Neji wrote angrily.

**I don't look like a bulldog in any way. I am a gorgeous human.**

Tenten snorted. Him, gorgeous? He's just hot. Wait wait wait, he's a bulldog. Girl, no matter how hot he is, you should never admit that he's gorgeous. That would only boost his ego up.

_**Psh. Right. That's why I fainted.**_

Offended, Neji sat there. He tried to come up with a quick response that would make her fume. Oh yes. He should also compare her to a dog. A Chihuahua!

But Chihuahuas are cute though.

**Why you bitch. You look like a Chihuahua then.**

Her eyes widened. "Oh my Buddha, he didn't just call me a Chihuahua. It is freaking disgusting."

_**OMG, YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME A CHIHUAHUA. They are the most disgusting, short-legged dogs on Earth.**_

Satisfied that his insult was able to offend her, Neji smirked gleefully. This's fun, he thought.

**Exactly. That's why you are a Chihuahua. You are the most disgusting, short-legged person that I have ever met.**

She rolled her eyes. She squeezed all the insults out of her brains, and scribbled them onto the sketchbook.

_**Hyuuga, you have some sadism problems. You should go to a doctor. Mind me coming along? ;) So that I could help you with your psycho character?**_

He's not fucking psycho. The psycho one was her. Who dances in their room for goodness sake?

**In what way am I psycho?**

_**Dumb people don't understand. I am sleeping. Bye.**_

Staring at the curtains closing, Neji sighed of anger. She had left the conversation hanging there. She didn't answer his question.

"I hate feeling incomplete," he muttered. He took his phone from the bedside table and dialled Sasuke.

"Neji, what do you want?"

"Hey, Sasuke, do I look like a bulldog?"

**Guys, thanks for reviewing. Happiness just bubbes~**

**Anyway, as I mentioned, it's inspired by Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. So…the sketchbook thing is from there yea.**

**Thanks to everyone who have read this crappy story Please review too:D It matters a lot to me **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tenten crawled towards the window, and peeked outside.

"Oh no, he's still there. How am I going to get cooler like this?" she groaned. She wiped the sweat on her forehead, and frowned. "His presence is already so irritating. I should really install an air-con."

Tenten rolled around in her bed. It was a hot summer night. A really hot summer night in fact. The night that really forces the humans to either sleep naked, or sleep in water. Yea. She was experiencing this kind of night now.

"I couldn't even take off my clothes. There is a hungry beast living right opposite me. No no no."

She sat up and wriggled out of her blanket. Peeking outside again, Tenten checked the situation. Neji was still up, talking to someone. What's he, a girl? He talked on the phone more than her. Maybe, Neji is the true pink girl and Tenten is the true blue boy. Who knows?

She shivered. Her eyes spotted the sketchbook that she had used earlier, and she tore off a piece of paper. Then, Tenten scribbled furiously.

"Don't tell me I don't have a scotch tape or something," her eyes hunted for the clear roll of tape. She staggered to the accessories table and hunted for it. Her hands landed on the empty case of the tape compartment. "Oh shit."

Irritated, Tenten growled. "Tomorrow, I must really refill the tapes. Why am I so stupid?" She knocked her head on the table. She glanced at the compartments; pens, markers, pencils, colour pencils, tapes, threads and others, and found a white board pen that has white colour ink. She bought it two months ago, as she had nothing to do in the stationery shop and the only thing she could afford was that.

She skipped back towards the window and pulled the curtains away. While squinting, she wrote the words in mirror image. She opened the window. Satisfied, she pulled the curtains back and clapped her hands happily like a child.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you going to stop crying or not?" Neji yawned.

"Sakura doesn't like me!" Sasuke sobbed uncontrollably. "I know it's my fault, but look at her now. She totally shuns me."

"Cut the crap. And tell her you like her. We already broke up anyway," Neji sighed. "That sounded really wrong. Let me rephrase; Sakura and I already broke up."

"I know. The whole school knows," Sasuke snapped.

Neji rolled his eyes at his best friend's reply, and glanced around. His eyes landed on a strange white-coloured message on Tenten's window.

_**Don't be a bitch, and climb into my window, and rape me.**_

It was hilarious.

He started laughing maniacally into the phone. Oh my god, what did she think she is? No one has the guts to rape her. Even him. He wouldn't jump over to her window and climb in, just to rape her. Their rooms were like, one road away, and both lived on the 4th floor.

"Neji, are you ok? Why are you laughing so hard?"

He smiled uncontrollably. "That girl wrote on her window and told me not to rape her."

Sasuke chuckled. "So? It's not a big thing."

"I just find it cute for her to be saying this kind of stuff," Neji admitted honestly.

"Neji, you like her, don't you?"

"No," Neji replied back, flustered. "There's no way. I am not a man-whore. I just broke up with Sakura."

"But really, everyone thought that you two were a perfect match. You guys met in a really nice place and there was a lot of romance and stuff."

"Sasuke, before you cry, I remind you, it's already 3 am. Even though there's no school tomorrow, please let me enjoy my sleep. You are destroying my hair."

* * *

"Huh, you are coming over?" Tenten said. "For what?"

"To hang around. My parents went out. Hey, cook something for me!" Ino whined. "I want fried dumplings and omurice!"

"I don't have eggs," Tenten replied, while brushing her teeth. "And I don't have ketchup too. All my supplies are running low."

"Since you are going out, I also want fried noodles, fries, and some cake to go along. Stock up your supplies. Enjoy your trip!"

"When are you coming?"

"Um, about 2."

* * *

Neji stood in front of the meat section, and stoned at the fresh beef. He didn't know what to choose. What is the neck part of the cow? What does it look like? Does it look like a neck? Of course it looks like a neck. It's a cow's neck after all!

"Neji, what the hell is wrong with you?" he muttered to himself, and headed towards a different direction.

He arrived at the milk section. Looking at the list that Mrs Hyuuga had made, he had no clue of which milk to buy. Was it the cow milk, or goat milk? Or even snake milk?

Wait, why was there snake milk in the supermarket?

Neji glared at the carton weirdly, and walked away. The light basket in his hands added more to the burden. He had already been here for one hour, and he still hadn't gotten anything yet.

"What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar voice asked him.

He turned around, and saw Tenten. She was wearing a hoodie and baggy jeans. Even her fashion sense was really…unbearable. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, different from the usual two.

"Shopping? Can't I shop too?" he snapped, and walked away.

Neji looked at the list helplessly. He had no idea how to buy every single thing on that list. Things would be much easier if there was a woman who could accompany him. Before, it was usually Sakura, but she wasn't much better than him in terms of choosing.

He frowned slightly, and dragged his feet towards Tenten. "Um, can you help me…"

Tenten stared at him weirdly. "Help you with…?"

Neji flushed. "I don't know how to buy stuff."

She looked at him with an incredulous expression. "You don't know? Seriously?"

He nodded in embarrassment, and turned his head away. "Can you help me?"

Tenten giggled. "You really suck at this, don't you?"

Neji grimaced. "Yea."

"Show me your list. You have to buy milk, beef, some oranges and bacon. You can't even buy this?"

"How am I supposed to know which milk I have to buy? There's even snake milk for god's sake."

"Snake milk?"

Neji nodded in agreement, and smirked. "Yes, snake milk."

Tenten groaned, and dragged him to the meat section again. In a flash, she had already gathered the beef and the milk.

Tenten arrived at the milk section. She glanced at Neji once and looked for the supposed snake me. Surprised at the truth, she stared at the snake milk carton in amusement. Neji looked over, and said, "Are you going to buy that?"

"Buy what?"

"Snake milk."

Tenten considered. "I want to."

Neji choked in disgust. "Really?"

"Yea," she said, and put the carton in the basket. "Let's go buy my stuff too."

"Can I just leave?"

"Do you want to get poisoned by snake milk?" she threatened.

"I am sorry."

**TROLOLOLOL. SNAKE MILK. HAHAAHHA. **

**It's very funny for me. Oh god. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this!:D I love you all!**

**Lovvvveeees:D**

**Please read and review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neji pulled the trolley unwillingly. He glared at the person walking right in front of him.

"Can't you just do it yourself?" he whined. "My hands are really tired. And I feel super dizzy."

"Don't complain. This trolley is nothing. After all, you are in soccer. You should have the strength to do it," Tenten snapped while texting someone on the phone. "Besides, you are a guy."

Neji sighed angrily and continued walking. There was no point talking to a woman who texts while walking. They aren't Goddesses. Even if they are, they would be so enchanted by the apps in an iPhone.

He started picking up stones and throwing them onto the road. Laughing gleefully like a child, he grabbed a handful of stones from the ground, and threw them one by one, rather sadistically.

Tenten looked up. Witnessing Neji sniggering like a maniac, she shuddered in fear. His evil laughter was like the echoes of Lord Voldemort and Orochimaru combined, tinted with faint sadism that really enjoyed seeing other people suffer.

"Neji, stop it. You are going to make…"

The motorcycle sped towards the duo like wind. Pink and blue hair flew past. Neji blinked momentarily, and Tenten stared at the fast vehicle, wondering who the driver was. She then glanced at the road, and saw a huge rock that was screaming for danger.

"AHHHH SHIT," Neji groaned. "Look at them. They hit the rock."

However, there was no tone of regret in his voice. Sadism ruled each and every one of the syllables, and he snickered. "It was just a puncture."

"It was just a puncture? It fucking flipped over," Tenten growled. "Look at that rock. Isn't that the one you threw it just now?"

Neji shrunk. "Um, yea?"

Suddenly, Tenten, with her big nerdy glasses and her braces, seemed like a fire-breathing dragon now. She hissed at him, "Guess you really want to drink that snake milk huh?"

He shielded himself with his hands. "Calm down, Tenten. It was just an accident. Ok? Nothing will happen."

"Ok, I will chill." She rolled her eyes and calmed down immediately. Regaining her composure, she turned around to look at the drivers.

"Um, Neji, isn't that Sakura? With pink hair?"

"Of course Sakura has pink hair. Her hair is lusciously pink. Oh yea. Bubblegum," Neji muttered. "What?"

She stared at him weirdly. "Sometimes, I think you are just plain dumb."

Offended, Neji started to reply, when his eyes flickered over to the kissing couple on the road.

"Ok, Neji, this might not be what you think it is, so don't break down and cry here like a baby. I will pour acid on you if you do," Tenten threatened.

He shook his head vigorously. "This can't be. Right?"

"Dude, you already broke up with her, what's more to think about? She's not your business," Tenten said harshly. Seeing the hurt expression, she softened her tone, and offered her advice again. "Would you rather cry at a roadside, feeling poor, or cry in my house, and feel average at least?"

"Tenten, you suck at consoling. Who the hell will say that?" Neji snapped, and patted her lightly on the head.

"Ok, so I suck at consoling. Big deal. You can just die here like a dying frog."

"I hate frogs."

"Oh I see. Surprising." she said sarcastically.

* * *

Tenten organised the groceries and packed them into her fridge. Meanwhile, she also took out some eggs and cooled rice.

"Your house is cozy," Neji sang joyfully, and plopped down on the sofa. "It's like your own apartment."

"It is my own apartment. All my relatives are in China," she continued washing the frying pan. "Are you really ok right now? Need any alcohol or something? I mean, I don't have, but you can always jump to your own house and take a can."

"I am clean. I don't drink."

She raised her eyebrows. She had never known that Neji Hyuuga did not drink. This is the soccer captain after all. Soccer team members are stereotyped for wild personalities and adventures, which includes beer and stuff.

"Oh. Sure. Ino is coming over later, so don't be scared when you see her."

* * *

Neji just stared at the cooking Tenten while chewing on the bubble gum. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Cooking, in case you haven't noticed."

He shuddered at the cold reaction. "Don't you have anything to eat now?"

"You can drink the snake milk, as your wish," she replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "Snake milk is really healthy for your health. Plus, it's not cheap. It's 20 bucks."

Neji shivered again. "I am sorry. I won't drink snake milk. I will just keep quiet and watch some shows."

His hand reached out to search for interesting movies. Browsing through one by one, he came across chick flicks, horror, action, and Chinese movies.

"You have the whole set of Harry Potter! Not bad!" he said aloud, hoping that Tenten would hear. Instead, she ignored him completely, and continued cooking.

Neji slotted in the Deathly Hallows and sat back down into the sofa. "I haven't watched that part 2. I only watched Part 1 in cinemas. How can you have it so…fast?"

Tenten put down two plates of omu rice on the coffee table. "It's a nice thing. Better than beer at least. It helps with depression."

He took the plate, and tore away the egg with the fork.

Neji glanced at her. "By chance, you didn't put the snake milk in, did you…?"

Annoyed, Tenten lightly punched the guy in the stomach. "What's with you and snake milk? Oh god, just freaking eat."

**Thanks for the reviews, guys;D **

**This chapter is like, one of the connectors..? But still, it's important, hahas:D**

**Anyway, enjoy your summer, I guess. To all Singaporean students, enjoy June holidays!:D**

**Please read and review Give me suggestions too, I am running out of ideas **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"SHE WEARS SHORT SKIRTS, I WEAR T-SHIRTS!"

"SHE'S CHEER CAPTAIN AND I'M ON THE BLEACHERS."

"DREAMING ABOUT THE DAY WHEN YOU WAKE UP AND FIND…" Neji gestured towards Tenten, motioning her to sing.

"THAT WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR, HAS BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Tenten screamed into the microphone.

The singing duo danced wildly during the chorus, with excessive hand swaying and insane body-popping moves. Tenten's buns had already loosened into messy strands, and Neji's silky and smooooooth hair had already been knotted into a bun due to his crazy head-shaking.

The empty plates were chucked towards one side of the table, and the splatter of Tenten's CDs occupied the rest of it. There was lots of genres, pop, rock, heavy metal, and even Asian music. There was everything.

"Neji, I am tired. Can we stop for a little while?" she requested, but no response came. Tenten rolled her eyes, and dragged her feet towards the fridge to get a cup of cranberry juice. After pouring a generous amount for herself, she sat down on the bed and observed Neji going mental to a Taylor Swift song.

The song finally ended, and Neji landed on the sofa with a loud thud, panting terribly. "Man, I haven't sung so hard before. Get me water."

"No. Get it yourself," Tenten growled at him, swirling the red liquid in her glass. "It's in the fridge. Just get your lazy ass up and drink it."

He frowned lightly, and skipped towards the fridge. "So…when is your friend coming?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you are interested in her."

He shrugged and gestured in denial. "No, no. If she's hot, why not?"

"If you dare to hit on her, I will personally smack you and ground you into steak," she said through gritted teeth.

Neji shuddered. "I am joking. I thought she's supposed to come soon though? It's already…FIVE?"

"Yes, five." Tenten nodded absently. "This's really weird. She is usually on time."

He sprinted towards the sofa and packed his stuff hurriedly. "My aunt is going to kill me."

"She probably will, seeing that you are late by 3 hours," she added.

Glaring at her, he stormed out from her house. "Watch it, it's all your fault."

Tenten flared. "This is not my fault. Who asked you to stay and eat at my house, and sing karaoke?"

Neji purposely lowered his voice, and said, "I am angry."

"Fine. Be angry," she giggled slightly, before closing the door in his face.

Neji's nostrils widened in anger, and he stomped towards the lift. Suddenly, feeling a burning sensation in his pants, realisation dawned on him.

He needed to go to the toilet. Badly.

* * *

Tenten laid down on her bed, smiling contently. She never had so much fun in her life. Today was a thrilling and blood-rushing day, filled with excitement and happiness. Just pure happiness.

She giggled slightly before throwing the dirty plates into the sink. Happiness bubbled out from her pores, even though this sounded really disgusting, but still, she was really happy. Doing a dance, Tenten skipped around the house, cleaning up the trash that they created while singing.

The phone rang. She fished it out from her bag, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Tennie! How's it going?" Ino screamed into her ear. "Having fun, like a lot?"

"What do you mean?" she said, confused.

"Well, I was near your house today, and saw you and Hyuuga go up to your apartment. Soooo, how was it like? Kisses, hugs?" Ino squealed excitedly.

"No, no, it's not like that…" Tenten trailed off.

"Oh my god, is it sex? Tennie, you must never ever have sex with that guy. He's a total player that seduces women and pursues them for their…"

"No, Ino! We just sang a lot. That's all," Tenten snapped. "Besides, I don't even like him. How can I have sex with him? Please use your mind sometimes, Ino."

"Hmph," she unwillingly gave in. "But seriously, why are you acting so chummy chummy with him?"

"I don't know. Snake milk?" she gave an answer. Hey, at least she tried.

"Oh well. Let's just see. But remember, no sex."

"Ino!"

* * *

"Neji, why are you home so late?" Mrs Hyuuga questioned her nephew. "Have you been out partying?"

"Aunt, you know I don't drink, so don't worry. I bought your groceries," Neji said as he handed over the heavy plastic bag to her. "I was hanging out at a friend's."

"Sakura?"

"No no. A friend. Just a friend. You know I broke up with her already."

Mrs Hyuuga smiled menacingly. "Damn right you did. That freaking bitch who cheated on you. Look at other girls, my dear. I am sure that you will meet a better girl!"

"Aunt, I must remind you not to talk about my ex like that. After all, she's a human."

The aunt laughed. "Oh please, this is a woman's instinct. I, the most dutiful aunt in the world, shall help you find a perfect wife. Mwahahaha."

Neji shook his head in surrender, and walked up to his room to take a shower.

"Oh god, look at that young man going up and not listening to his aunt," Mrs Hyuuga snickered. "Hiashi, you think he's already falling for another one?"

Hiashi glared at her. "Honey, look at the guy. He looks lost. Besides, teenager stuff isn't yours to deal with anyway."

She pouted, and retorted, "Hey, I was the one who hooked up your daughter and Naruto. Look at how happy Hinata is right now."

Hiashi averted his eyes due to desperation, and went back to reading his newspaper.

* * *

**Hey. **

Tenten looked up and saw Neji holding onto the sketchbook with a new scribble. She giggled slightly and replied.

_**Good. Sorry for just now. I heard that you wanted to pee.**_

Neji narrowed his eyes, not wanting to be reminded of the experience.

**You didn't let me in, so I had to run all the way back to my house and pee the first thing.**

She chuckled.

_**Of course, you bird. Your house is like, very near, so obviously you will go home to do your business.**_

He punched the bed in mock anger, staring straight into her eyes. Tenten shivered a little, but nonetheless, she kept on staring back at him with eyes full of twinkle.

**You made me…rush.**

Tenten rolled her eyes slightly, mocking at his apparent stupidity.

_**Duh, you have to rush when you want to pee badly.**_

Neji had frozen there for a minute, reasoning her reply. Seeing that she was right, he fumed.

**I am the smart ass here, not you.**

This time, she laughed really loudly.

_**You? Smart? What are you, some mental guy?**_

He smiled proudly at this statement.

**Don't live in denial, my friend. Get some rest. I have to go. Bye.**

Neji laid back down on his bed and smiled slightly. He unlocked his phone, and the picture of Naruto hugging Hinata screamed at him. Hinata had captioned, 'Neji-nii-san, thanks for helping us talk to each other! Peace!'

They looked so in love, he thought. They must be really happy. They had already found pure love, which was an indescribable thing that made the person feel like he is in heaven.

A wedding dress must have a sense of happiness; the happiness that you will have when you are marrying to someone you love. You will feel like floating with little wings.

Happiness are wings, he thought.

Grabbing a pencil, Hyuuga Neji started to sketch his wedding dress out.

* * *

Tenten frowned at the early departure of Neji. She really wanted someone to talk to.

She drank a sip of cranberry juice, and leaned against the window. She surveyed what Neji was doing. He was diligently sketching.

"His wedding dress, eh…" Tenten wondered out aloud. "I should do mine too."

She looked back at Neji, and reminisced on the time that they spent together that afternoon.

"That was happiness, I would say," she whispered. "Like little frills that linger on forever. Frills lift up a person's mood, because they are so light and floaty!"

Tenten took out the satin material, and began sewing and forming the happiness that was included in the precious dress of hers.

* * *

**You guys might realise that I am updating a lot, because this period is a holiday period for me. **

**Just to clarify, Tenten's scribbles are bold and italic, while Neji's is just bold. **

**Please read and review! I really want higher number of reviews that I did with my RobRae. I am not greedy, but at least a hundred? HAHAHA, joking guys! If you guys read this story, and feel happy and gushy over this, then I am happy!**

**Joy to the world! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tenten looked at Sakura intensely. Clearly, Ino had ruffled the pink feathers quite, or else she wouldn't be here making trouble for her.

"What's your problem, miss?" Tenten smiled awkwardly, trying to maintain utmost composure. However, that was rejected as the pink haired girl flared and stomped onto one of the flyers on the street.

"Miss? Your friend, Ino, has been troubling me a lot lately. She snatched away one of my clothes in a shop, and then she took the last of my favourite ice cream flavour yesterday. Don't you understand what it means to me?"

"Yes, clearly, you are attached to unnecessary things," Tenten remarked sarcastically. But Sakura ignored the irony, and went on. "You, after all, you are a nerd, so I really wonder whether you can help me with this Ino case."

"My pleasure, even though whatever I do won't definitely help you."

The pink lady smirked. She raised her hand, and patted on Tenten's shoulder lightly. "Then I look forward to the results."

Tenten sighed heavily as she walked away. A sudden upwelling of exhaustion overwhelmed her, and she stumbled slightly. Recovering from the shock, she blinked rapidly to get rid of the dizziness and continued walking towards the mall.

* * *

"Ino, what are we choosing dresses for?" Tenten yawned as she observed Ino going through tons of dresses at once.

"Prom, my dear. Prom is next month. I couldn't believe I forgot."

"It's natural to forget for me," she shrugged, and twirled a loose strand of brown hair. "Besides, I am not going prom anyway."

Ino stopped her ravaging momentarily, and turned around with a gaping mouth. "What do you mean by, you aren't going? I am going to drag you there regardless of whether you have a date, or you are sick, or whatever. You are still going to go there."

"As you wish. But, you could have designed the dress yourself; there was no need to buy."

Ino frowned in distain. "No way. We, the design students, get a whole load of nonsense fabric. I couldn't possibly go there with a rice sack material right?"

Tenten nodded, ignoring whatever Ino had just said, and looked around. There were lots of dresses with a variety of colours, themes and patterns.

"Ino, what's this year's theme? Speaking of prom, this is our last year together isn't it?" she said, smiling wilfully. Ino and she had been together since high school; both of them hanged out, and shared their designs, comforted each other when bad things happened, and most of all, stuck by together.

"You are going back China right?" Ino replied absently. Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"I am going France, you asshole bitch. How could you forget your best friend's transfer?"

The blonde chuckled, and waved off the matter. "It doesn't matter. You are still coming back after a year. We can always call. There's something called a phone."

Tenten laughed slightly. "Ino, as a favour, go look at that dress over there."

"Which one?"

"The purple. The halter top."

"Where?"

"Goddamn it. Are you blind? It's just two feet away from you."

"Thanks a lot, Ten."

* * *

"Now, it's time to choose a dress for you!" Ino squealed excitedly. "I can't believe that I am still doing this. You are a freaking fashion designer, Ten."

"It doesn't mean that I like to wear weird stuff," Tenten snapped. "Get over and be done with it."

Ino pulled her arm and dragged her into a small shop. The interior of the shop was chic and classy; even though the walls were black, it oozed out an atmosphere of class and elegance, and not emo. Dim lights shone and lit up the rows of dresses.

"This is my favourite shop. I shop here a lot. But for prom, this designs here doesn't suit me, so yea. Go ahead and venture into this wonderful world of clothes. I will pick out the shoes for you though."

"How can you know?" Tenten said in sarcasm, and walked towards one of the rows. She started fishing through them. Some were too flowy, some were too floral. Nonetheless, there was nothing which suited her.

"Miss, can I help?" the shop owner, Maria, came forward with a welcoming, and fake, smile.

"Indeed. I really suck at this," Tenten chuckled, and handed over the task to Maria. She surveyed the nerd, and rushed over to another row. She couldn't believe the speed the shopkeeper was going through dresses. It was faster than Ino's. A miracle!

"Whoa, that's a really wicked shopkeeper," she whispered to Ino, who was nearby.

"Duh. Why do you think this is my favourite shop?"

* * *

"Tenten, your butt is too flat," Ino and Maria commented in unison.

She glared at them. "My butt isn't flat. It's just unshapely." Consciously, she patted her butt lightly, and observed herself in the mirror. To her horror, her butt was awfully flat. She sniffed and pouted as the loose fabric on her butt just stayed there, making it look terrible.

"Let me get fresh air. I hate that smell in the fitting room," she excused herself, and went out of the shop.

Tenten looked around the mall; even though she couldn't see anything as she had taken off her glasses and let down her hair. The long fringe just covered her eyes, and she couldn't be bothered to move it away.

She fished for some change in her pocket, and miraculously found some. Giggling happily, she started skipping over to the cheapest store. Did I mention that she was a stingy pig?

Sipping happily on the drink, Tenten walked around the mall. It was cold and empty, maybe due to the reason it was a weekday. However, she did see some people shopping for dresses.

She tugged at her clothes. Having worn an outfit that Ino had just offered to her, she couldn't expect comfort. She smoothed out the creases in the denim jacket and shorts. In honesty, she felt like a monkey stuck in the ocean.

A sudden bump snapped her trance.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Tenten exaggerated, and put on a fake worried look. Hey, that's how people deal with reality.

"It's ok," the girl smiled and shrugged it off. "Hey, aren't you the one who live opposite us?"

Tenten scrutinised the girl's pupils. Yep, she's definitely a Hyuuga.

"You are…?"

The girl grinned widely, and offered her hand. "I am Hinata Hyuuga., Neji-nii-san's cousin."

Realisation clicked. "Oh, hi. I am Tenten."

"You really look different. Like other world different," Hinata commented. "You look weird."

Tenten grimaced, and twirled her hair out of awkwardness. "I know I am not pretty."

The shy girl looked up, and strongly denied. "No no, I am not saying in that way. I mean, you just look different. Like you are more beautiful?"

She grinned inwardly. "Thanks. But I still couldn't believe you. If you want, do you want to help me…choose…um…"

"For prom? Ok! I will be very happy to."

* * *

"OH MY GAWD, YOU ARE SUCH A CUTE GIRL," Ino squeezed Hinata's cheeks. "You are a Hyuuga right? Hinata Hyuuga, the brain of the Literature department, and Naruto's girlfriend. Hello to you."

"Ino, you are embarrassing yourself," Tenten frowned.

Ino just ignored her friend's protests, and continued questioning Hinata. "So, why did you come here?"

"Help Tenten choose a dress..?" the frightened girl whispered.

"I am sure that we would find a perfect dress for Tenten!" Ino slapped her back, and guffawed really loudly.

* * *

Neji laid down on the sofa, with a large Coke in his hand. He flipped through the channels in vain.

Now, he really wished that he had someone to talk to, like Tenten.

This was uber weird. Why was he thinking about Tenten at this time?

He shook his head in denial, and continued reading his book.

* * *

Tenten slumped onto the bed, sighing in relief.

Indeed, Ino and Hinata had found the right dress, but she was tired. She crawled towards the fridge for cranberry juice.

**Hey. Where were you?**

Tenten eyed him strangely, before writing back.

_**Back from a shopping trip. For prom.**_

Neji smirked.

**Prom? Where's the dress? Wear it and show it to me.**

Shocked at his bluntness, Tenten glared at the white-eyed male. However, she needed a guy's opinion too.

_**Fine. I will be ready by 5 min.**_

Tenten closed the curtains and sighed. She took out the dress and slipped off her casual clothes. After breathlessly squeezing into it, she untied her buns and combed her hairs, which flowed down in messy curls.

She took a deep breath and slid open the curtains.

* * *

Neji saw the beautiful Tenten emerge.

He gaped at her. The dress was uniquely sewn and threaded. It wasn't shiny or sequin; because, oh fuck, he hated them so much. It showcased her toned legs, and her collarbone. The white dress hugged her upper curves, and the red swirls accentuated her graceful and feminine figure.

**Tenten, you have no butt.**

He looked at the woman, who had changed from being shy and embarrassed to angry and sad.

_**You are a jerk, Hyuuga Neji.**_

**Chill, Tens. You look beautiful.**

Tenten smiled unwillingly. Someone had actually called her beautiful. She blushed furiously, and tried to comb down her curls.

_**Thanks, Neji. Thank you so much.**_

Neji grinned. He was truly happy for this girl. From the looks on her face, no one had ever called her beautiful. She was a gorgeous woman, hiding underneath those glasses and sweats. Now, if she just gets rid of her sweats, T-shirts and everything casual, she would definitely look like the populars.

_**And I know what you are thinking. Don't you dare sneak into my house at night and rip all my clothes. I will personally strangle you.**_

He chuckled at her childish behaviour. This woman was everything in one person. She's a nerd, which probably means she's smart, she's beautiful, she's childish and she's fun to be with.

"I sound like I have a crush on her," he said aloud. He looked back at the blushing Tenten on the opposite, and looked at his wall again.

"Do I really have one on her?" he wondered. "Nah. Impossible."

**Updated!:D **

**I would update once a week, if possible. **

**Guys, bring up the review count, come on!**

**Also, thanks to all the readers and those who reviewed!:D **

**Honestly, I have no idea what Tenten's dress would look like, so if you have any suggestions, just say it to me. It will be a huge help;"D**

**Read and review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Neji gulped. "I do NOT have a crush on her, I do not have a crush on her…"

"So, who do you have a crush on, man-whore?" Naruto said with mock gusto. "Sakura again?"

"No. Hn," Neji glared at the blonde. Clearly, this person right in front of him was totally 9gag-worthy.

Naruto raised up his hands in surrender and shrugged. "Hey, I was just asking. No big deal! So, who do you have a crush on, man-whore?" He winked slyly.

"Nah, it's not a crush. At least I don't think it's one."

The blonde grinned widely. "YOU ARE DENYING, HA!"

"No I am not. Remember, I don't deny."

"Trust my love experience with Hinata. I started denying it, but I started realizing it too!" he said in a dreamy way. "I love Hinata, Neji, so I can understand what you are feeling. But, if you dare to love my Hinata, I will personally tear you into pieces and sell them at the butcher's."

Neji grimaced. "Incest? That's just fucking gross."

"HEY, I WATCH PORN, SO I KNOW."

"Are you sick or what? Who watches incest porn?"

* * *

Tenten put her head down onto the table and closed her eyes. Tired from yesterday's shopping trip, her legs had multiple bruises on them that morning.

A blonde girl plopped down next to her. "Hey, Ten."

"Ino, I am totally bummed out," the bun-haired girl groaned. "Stupid shopping."

"Now, don't be silly," Ino said absently as she looked out of the window. "Ten, if Neji likes you, what would you do?"

"It's your turn to be stupid, isn't it?" Tenten guffawed. "He wouldn't. He's the type to hang out with popular people. He dated Sakura. Why would he like me?"

"Just saying," Ino shrugged. "I was just curious."

Tenten bit her lip. If Neji really did like her, it would be so touching. That would also mean that every girl has a Prince Charming, even her. Lastly, she was pretty sure she would like him back, even though he's annoying, selfish and arrogant.

"I do want to try and date him," she muttered. "Ino, is it weird for me to have him as a friend?"

"Yep sure, that's pretty weird," Ino replied bluntly before grinning widely. "But if fate does want it, then it's perfectly normal."

"Then we should just stay at friend zone, right? Fate only wants me to be friends with him. There's no way that I would…"

She turned around and stared at Tenten. Before her, was an unconfident girl who was shivering out of excitement and nervousness at the same time. Her hair was all over the place, and her glasses were barely hanging at her nose. However, that girl was her best friend.

"Who are you to know Fate, Tenten? Don't say things without any proof. Now, go back to sleep."

"Thanks, Ino. I love you," Tenten sobbed, and gave her friend a hug. "I really want to thank you so much. You did everything."

"Ok, just shut up and sleep. This's Advanced Calculus."

"Oh no, I have to pay attention, or else I won't get my A for the year," Tenten rolled her eyes. "You should start listening too."

Ino sighed. Sometimes, her friend could really be a nerd.

* * *

Ino sat down alone at the park bench.

Glancing at Neji from afar, she analysed the guy. His appearance looked normal, however, his aura was definitely different. He had the atmosphere of euphoria and joy. His mind seemed to be drifting elsewhere while he was with his friends.

"What are you doing, young lady?"

Ino turned around abruptly, and saw a middle-aged woman settle down beside her. "Hi, Madam. Can I ask you for a favour?"

Mrs Hyuuga nodded. "Truly. How can I help you?"

"You see that guy, the long hair one, over there?"

"Duh. Isn't that Neji Hyuuga?" Mrs Hyuuga fake-gasped. "What about him?"

Ino scrunched her face. "I don't know. Does he look like he's in love?"

Mrs Hyuuga looked carefully at her nephew. He was smiling a lot more, smiling means true genuine smiles, and not those fake old ones. He was a lot more patient, and happier. Most of all, he looked lost.

"He does; he just doesn't know where to go. By the way, who is Neji in love with?"

"I am not sure, but I have a pretty good idea. It's my friend, Tenten," Ino explained. "But…"

"But what?" Mrs Hyuuga persuaded her due to curiosity.

"But… I am scared of Tenten falling in love with that man. Tenten has never dated before. She's nice, she's smart, she's pretty, but hell, she's naïve. I am scared that he is going to toy with her and dump her like one of his ex-es."

The woman became silent. Then she shot up, and grabbed Ino's hand. "Darling, sometimes, you have got to let your friend go, or else she wouldn't feel the joy and pain of love. She's got to learn how to be…well…not naïve. She has to experience it. Right, honey?"

Tears slowly fell down from Ino's blue eyes. "Madam, I feel like a mother watching her daughter go into the world of reality."

"Oh, don't be silly. Now now, tell me your name," Mrs Hyuuga said cheerfully, and took out a notepad.

"Yamanaka Ino. My friend is Tenten, by the way."

"Oh I know her! She's my neighbour!" she clapped her hands joyfully. "I have always liked her. At least better than that Sakura bitch."

Ino's smirk suddenly began to spread on her face. "Mrs Hyuuga, we have a lot of things in common."

* * *

Tenten grinned at Neji. "Whatcha doing?" she said lightly, and slapped him on the back.

He grimaced at the pain, and looked at the hyper girl. His heart beat fast, and his head spun. He felt like he was being sucked into a portal of happiness, which was now welling up in his mind.

"Are you ok?" Tenten asked, concerned. "You look pale."

"Whatever. What did you call me here for?" Neji replied, embarrassed.

"We are going to look for snake milk!" she said with mock gusto. "It's said to be really good for sugar rush. Anyway, let's go!"

"Go where?"

Tenten rolled her eyes and pointed at a nearby shop. "There. They even sell python milk. Let's go."

Neji frowned, and pulled her hand back. "Wait wait wait. Does it have snakes inside?"

* * *

Tenten took a carton of milk, and scrutinised it. "Hey, this is fucking rattlesnake milk."

Neji groaned, and also took a look at the carton she was holding. "It's said to cure hangovers. You sure you want to buy it?"

"Oh no! It's freaking 100 bucks. I don't have that kind of money," she groaned.

Neji looked around the shop. Even for a snake shop, it was prettily decorated, just like the gorgeous icing on a terribly baked cake. He shuddered at the sight of snake skins framed up on a wall.

"Neji, I should get you a carton of green snake milk. It helps you cure your wrinkles," she smirked. "You have a lot, just saying."

"No, I don't! A man doesn't have a wrinkle!" he defended himself.

"Sure sure, whatever you say. Take it, it's only 30 bucks," Tenten said, and threw the carton at him. "Oh you poor thing. Drink this and smile your way to younger looking skin."

"Stop copying OLAY, Tens."

* * *

Neji entered his bedroom. Exhausted, he plopped onto the bed. Snake milk shopping was really hard.

He sighed heavily. Thoughts of Tenten had been bothering him all day. He thought of her when studying, showering, and even designing! He practically drew her face on his sketched dress in school!

"What's wrong with me?" he groaned, and threw his pillow across the room. He had to have a break.

That was driving him nuts. He couldn't stop thinking about her. It's not like she's his girlfriend or anything. She's not even his official clique friend!

Neji grabbed the notebook and scribbled it down.

**Why am I always thinking about you?**

He sighed, and looked at the room opposite. Tenten was lying down on her bed, eating her knocked on his mirror loudly to attract the girl's attention.

Tenten got up and took her sketchbook.

_**Yo, what's up? Are you alright? You look pale.**_

Neji touched his cheeks self-consciously. Suddenly, a flash of heat started rising up into his cheeks, making him red-faced.

**Nothing. I just want to tell you something.**

Tenten frowned. She wasn't really expecting him to tell her anything surprising. Hence, she stuffed a mouthful of cheesy macaroni and replied.

_**Sure, shoot.**_

**I think I might like you. **

There, he had said it. He had thought that he may like her. Maybe, it just may be a small crush that would go away in a few months. It wouldn't be love, no no, it COULDN'T be love.

* * *

Tenten gaped at the text, and shook her head wildly.

"He likes me? Oh my Buddha, he likes me?" she had to spazz. It was her first time that a guy was confessing to her. She had to enjoy that moment, at the least.

Then, she pouted. It was not possible, for someone like Neji to like her. That was a joke. Neji could only be in a serious relationship with a popular girl. And he's a playboy who likes to break women's hearts.

Tenten didn't want hers to be broken.

_**Well, then don't. **_

There, three simple words. She had not listened to his explanation. She had completely ignored him, and she might have probably hurt his feelings.

Tenten looked down at the floor.

She was afraid. Afraid of being mishandled, and broken after a change of tool.

She didn't want to be a tool in someone's life. She wants to be the object itself.

She was afraid to fall, and to even stand at the edge itself; the edge called love.

She was scared of falling in love with Neji Hyuuga.

**Oh, ok. Guess my pickup line didn't work out that well.**

Tenten gazed at the man across. His eyes were full of rejection and sadness even though he was smiling happily at her. She would stare at him, and he would just shrug slightly, showing that he didn't care.

"Man. What am I doing?" she said to herself, and glanced back at him.

_**Look, I really need to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow.**_

* * *

Neji looked at the dark room.

He wasn't expecting her to accept his confession, but at least a nicer rejection might have helped.

Neji sighed in relief, and clapped his hands. His heart wasn't beating any faster, and he didn't feel nervous at all.

"Looks like it's just another crush," he said to himself for affirmation, and laid down on his bed and prepared to sleep.

As the lights were switched off, he stared straight at the ceiling and thought.

"Man. I think I might really like her."

* * *

**Ok….yea. That's all about it!:D**

**Why are you guys not reviewing? *CRIES***

**I wanted to hit at least 50 reviews, but oh well. Please help me hit 40? Pretty please? Just this once**

**I love you guys so much. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Neji, you sure look out of it today," Hinata stated before focusing her attention on the TV.

Neji frowned, and shot up from his bed. "What are you doing here? In my room, I mean."

"Can't a cousin enter your room, Neji-nii?" Hinata smiled uncontrollably, and approached him with a motive. "Neji-nii, what's wrong with you lately?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and frowned even deeper. "Nothing."

However, the Hyuuga girl did not believe so, as a full blown blush was spread across Neji's cheeks. She smirked to herself, knowing exactly the reason why it was so. "Is it because of Tenten?"

"N-no. Of course, it's n-not," Hyuuga Neji had stuttered for the first time ever in his life. "There was nothing to do with her. She's just a friend. JUST A FRIEND."

"Chill, Neji-nii. There was no need to get angry," Hinata shrugged apologetically. Looking at her cousin, she fell into deep thought. Her cousin was never one for love; he was a flirt, a playboy, and a sex-crazed guy, but never love. This was a first time.

Hinata turned away and looked at the opposite apartment. She smiled, and knew it at that instant. She observed that girl who was drinking her cranberry juice and lazing around, watching TV. Reminded of the day that they met at the shopping mall, she definitely approved of Tenten, as she might be the one who would change every aspect of Neji, and he would fall in love with her.

* * *

"The clouds are nice," Neji told Shikamaru, who had come over for a cloud-watching session. Shikamaru was indeed surprised at the Hyuuga's invitation, since he was never a part of the popular clique in school. However, that doubt disappeared when he saw his expression.

"Yeah, cloud-watching is the thing which doesn't bore me to death," Shikamaru stated and continued watching the clouds. "That looks like a cat."

"That looks like Tenten's buns."

Shocked, Shikamaru sat up. "Buns? You mean breasts?"

"It's not. Stop getting your hair in a twist. I was talking about her hair buns," Neji hurriedly gestured two imaginary buns on his hair. After explaining, he laid down, and continued the gazing.

Shikamaru followed suit, although he was super freaked out by his friend's behaviour. That was the first time that he had heard Neji say something about a girl which wasn't her figure or her boobs. Pleasantly surprised, he watched the clouds float past.

"That looks like Tenten. Her face. Look there," Neji pointed to a particular cloud, which was just shaped normally. Shikamaru looked at the direction he had pointed.

"It is no Tenten. By the way, what's with your talk about Tenten all day? Tenten this, Tenten that. Have you fallen in love with her or something?" Shikamaru said quietly. "Have you?"

Neji sat up, and held his head. "I honestly don't know."

Shikamaru frowned, and patted him on the shoulder. "This is going to be troublesome."

He found the Hyuuga glaring at him, and he shrugged. "Continue, Mr. Lovelorn."

"I don't know what I feel. She's my friend, but I am attracted to her. She's nerdy, but I was the one who talked to her first. Most of all, I like her, and she doesn't believe me, because of the fact that I am a playboy and stuff."

"You are," Shikamaru smirked, and stopped when the flying hand of Hyuuga Neji hit his back. "Ok ok, troublesome. You are in love with her."

A sudden realisation dawned on Neji. All those time, he was in love with Tenten. He had already fallen in love with her the instant he talked to her with the sketchbook.

His heart started beating so fast. The wave of emotions overwhelmed him, and a strange sensation of protectiveness and euphoria exploded in his mind.

"Dude, you go figure this out yourself. This is too troublesome for me."

* * *

Tenten's stomach lurched at the sight of Neji. Her eyes met his, and she hurriedly turned to one side.

She was scared of meeting him. Scared of falling in love with Neji Hyuuga. Maybe what Neji said might not be true, he might just be toying with her like one of his ex-girlfriends.

Tenten sipped her cranberry juice and slumped into the sofa. There was nothing she could do. Picking up her phone, she dialled Ino.

"Tenten! Are you ok? You haven't called me like, a day!"

She rolled her eyes. "When are you coming over?"

"3. I am sleeping over. Prepare for a girl's night!" Ino squealed. "Buy food, Tens. A lot of food."

Tenten sighed. That meant that she had to head to the grocery store again.

* * *

A raindrop fell onto Tenten's head. She frowned, as the weather when she had gone out was perfectly sunny, while this was indeed a turn of events. Today was definitely not her day.

Checking her bag, she realised, to her dismay, that she hadn't brought an umbrella. "Smart me. Now how am I going to get back home?"

Tenten looked at the gradually-darkening sky. This was so not going to happen. First Neji, and now this.

"Hyuuga Neji, what has my life turned into, just because of you?" she said aloud.

"Nothing, except that it's raining," a familiar voice interrupted her trail of loud thoughts. She turned to look, and Hyuuga Neji, the same person, was standing beside her, with an umbrella in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked him, surprised. "You cannot shop, you know that."

"I came here to buy a doughnut. Can't I eat a doughnut?" Neji replied, amused.

Tenten blushed. "No, no, that was not what I meant. You can eat a doughnut. Enjoy your pastry."

"Aren't you going home?" he asked tentatively, trying to make the conversation not awkward. "Don't you have an umbrella?"

She gulped due to nervousness. "I will just wait till the rain stops."

Neji raised one of his perfectly crafted eyebrows. Amused by her stubbornness and not wanting to let him help one bit, he started smirking to himself. Tenten apparently saw the smirk plastered onto his face, and asked, "What? Can't I just wait here?"

"Nope. That's perfectly fine with me," he said, still smirking. "I shall head home first then."

Neji dramatically opened his umbrella and walked out into the rain. He turned around slowly.

Tenten bit her lips. As much as she didn't want to get close to Neji, the rain didn't look like it was stopping any time soon. In fact, it was getting heavier. At that rate, she couldn't go home for at least another 2 hours.

She tried to shout to him, but no voice came out of her throat.

"You sure you don't want me to walk home with you?"

"No," the word came out of her mouth. She shut it, and cursed herself mentally for not thinking before answering.

"You really sure?" Neji asked, grinning.

Tenten didn't reply. She was at a loss at what to do.

Neji smirked widely, and pulled her hand so that she entered the umbrella. She lifted her head, her mouth widened in shock.

He looked at her lips. They looked so soft and inviting. He leant towards her, and halted.

Tenten wouldn't like this.

The thought of that pulled him back. That was a first time. He didn't try to charm her like other girls. He didn't want to let her get hurt by him. Someday, he might just dump her, and go back to his old ways.

He might as well try to fall out of love.

Maintaining his calm composure, he poked her forehead. "Stop being so stubborn. You will get home way faster."

Tenten smiled slightly, and started pouting. "I wasn't being stubborn. I was hesitating."

"Whatever you say, Tens."

* * *

Tenten remained deep in thought as they walked along the park road.

What was she feeling? Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't breathe. A glance at his face would make her dizzy and swoon, and most probably she would have fainted if she had taken a look at him right now.

"Why aren't you talking?" Neji asked. "Scared of me?"

"N-no. It's just awkward. Because of what you had said to me yesterday."

"Oh. That," he paused, "Don't give a shit. It's ok."

"My fingernails are getting long," the girl mused while holding up her fingers.

"Yeah. Yours are like a cat's claws," he said with a tint of amusement.

Tenten narrowed her eyes, and she fumed. "Hey, cats are nice ok? Was that supposed to be sarcasm anyway?"

"Totally."

"You sucka," she flared, and moved the umbrella towards her, resulting Neji to get wet from the rain. She giggled happily as the rain soaked through his ironed clothes and his silky hair.

"Fuck. You made me wet," Neji frowned.

"That's supposed to happen, Neji. Imagine a car drives past you and splashes mud," Tenten giggled.

As if it was responding to her words, a car really drove past the duo and splashed mud onto Neji's pants. He sighed and glared at Tenten.

"Please don't do that again," he said it with a cold hard voice.

Tenten smiled knowingly, and patted him on the head while tiptoeing. "Ok ok, don't get your boxers in a bunch. I will help you wash your clothes kay?"

* * *

"So, my life is just Ino and me, two of us, since young. There was also one guy called Lee, and his teacher, Gai. They are here, working in the physical department," Tenten said excitedly.

"Your childhood was very fun, wasn't it?" Neji commented. "I also know Lee and Gai. They were my classmates."

"I couldn't imagine. Lee is like my boy bestie! But, I really hate that he wears spandex. It is occasionally awkward when I am around him," she continued. "Gai was the first teacher who taught me designing."

"Funny, because he taught me designing too."

"SERIOUSLY? Oh my Buddha, then we are sibling disciples. Hello, sibling disciple number 2."

"Hello to you too."

Tenten surveyed Neji momentarily. His clothes were all wet, and water was dripping off his hair. He was flushed and his hands were trembling.

Compared to him, she was totally dry.

"He covered me," she thought. She started grinning widely.

"What are you smiling about?" Neji asked curiously.

"Nothing," Tenten flushed again. She looked at Neji, and her hand went up to his forehead. "You are having a fever!"

He shook off her hand. "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I will go in first then."

Surprised at his sudden call for departure, she just nodded. "Bye. See you tonight."

"I might be sleeping," he answered playfully.

Pouting, she replied, "Don't you dare."

"I won't."

* * *

Tenten checked her phone. There was a new message from Ino, saying that she couldn't come over because of some issues with Shikamaru.

She threw the phone onto her bed, and sighed. Today was indeed a long day.

Glancing at Neji, she observed the male's flushed face. He had put an ice bag on his forehead, and stripped off his wet T-shirt.

"Oh shit. I have made him sick, haven't I?" she said aloud. She peeked at him again. His face was terribly pale, and he was shaking terribly.

"Oh shit. I screwed up."

Tenten rushed over to the fridge and took out some meat and vegetables. She armed herself with a wok and a spoon. Plan A start.

* * *

"M-may I see Neji? I'm Tenten, from next door," Tenten squeaked as she spoke to Mrs Hyuuga. Mrs Hyuuga smiled and gestured her in.

"What are you doing here, Tenten? It's already 7!" Mrs Hyuuga said gently.

"Um, I think Neji might have caught a cold. Because you see, he walked me home, and he got super wet, and I think it's my fault that he caught a cold, because he looked so sick from my room, and he was shaking like mad, and I think he's going to die!" Tenten babbled. "Sorry, Mrs Hyuuga."

"Oh mine. Are you sure you aren't in love with him?" the middle-aged woman said sneakily. "You sound like an over-worried girlfriend to me."

"I'm not. At least I think I'm not. Maybe I am. Can you just take this to him? I cooked something up." Tenten handed her a basket which was full of small little boxes filled with delicious food. Then, she also took something out from the basket. "This is yours. It's fish curry. Hope you guys like it."

"Of course we'll like it. You should become Neji's wife. That way, you could make this for all of us everyday."

Tenten blushed full-mode. "I can help you cook during your free days."

"Come over to my house, sweetie. Let's bake a cake to annoy Neji's senses," Mrs Hyuuga smiled mischievously.

"Sure. I would love to," she smiled back. That would indeed be a superb day. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Ok. Just pop in anytime. And bring that friend of yours."

"Who?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Yamanaka Ino. I would love to talk to her again," the woman grinned. "You want to come in for dinner?"

"No thanks. I appreciate it though. Thank you for your hospitality…" she trailed off as Mrs Hyuuga pulled her into the house.

* * *

**Ok, this is going to be long as I have to properly thank you guys. Honestly, I wasn't expecting my review count to be like, 47. I was shocked when I saw the emails in my iPhone the next day. I spent the rest of the day gloating. Call me a bitch, but I just felt so happy that people do love my work. **

**To MikaUchiha, THANK YOU SO MUCH. You have been with me since the start of this story;) And your reviews make me smile and go all hyper at school. Thank you:D**

**To DarkAnonymous324, I have always seen you as a really encouraging reviewer(?), because you have reviewed on all my stories. Thank you for being my first ever reviewer in my…fanfic life! But that story wasn't that good so…yea. **

**To Insanity-Fun, you are the first person to point out that snake milk is poisonous. Honestly, I don't even know whether snakes produce milk. Thanks for your hilarious review!**

**To HotManMeterGirl, thank you. Good situations huh…I find that quite funny. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To Sandyx5, I like you! Ok, maybe that was random. But anyhow, your reviews are quirky and interesting, so I always anticipate your reviews! Thanks for reviewing!**

**To EmeraldHeart12, THANK YOU:D I am happy that my story is nice to you:D Thanks again:D And, don't be so evil to Neji and Tenten! Things will go smoothly, and they will still end up together in one big family with lots of kids:D**

**To SmiiLey-Chan, thank you:D It made me get butterflies too! In a weird way. Because after writing a chapter, I would always feel hungry. Weird me! Thanks!:D**

**To JaylaKahoonaLagoona, I like your name:D Feel like Tenten, and you will feel free:D Sorry for the corniess. Thanks for reviewing!:D**

**To misslaly19, NejiTen is the cutest couple ever Thank for appreciating my story:D**

**To hihimakino, thank you for reading my story:D Don't think so perverted;) But hey, it's Neji:D Hyuuga Neji is hot.**

**To mk, omg, you agree with me! I don't know so much about love, so I tend to trail off a bit from the plot and stuff:/ **

**To doctorwholover 108, I SHALL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER. BEHOLD CHAPTER 8. Ok, sorry for my lameness. YOU SHALL NOT PASS. Ahahahahaha:D**

**To Dango-is-delicious, snake milk might taste nice!:D BE OPTIMISTIC. After I read your review, I was very happy! Because flow in all my stories aren't the best, so it was touching. Thank you!:D**

**To silkyhenrietta, who doesn't love the video?;) I love Taylor Swift, even though I am a Kpop/Jpop person:D**

**To thelastshanghai, THANK YOU:D For all my chapters, I don't really do spell-check, so yea. Thanks for saying that my grammar is good. Because my teachers say it sucks **

**Ok, that was a really long author's note. This chapter isn't so good:/ School is also reopening, so I might not have the time to write. Please wait patiently:D Let's try to reach our review count to 60. Ok, just ignore me. HAHAH.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mrs Hyuuga hurriedly set up the dining table. Apparently, they hadn't cooked a lot, and there were some weird dishes.

Was that caterpillar soup?

Tenten swallowed in fear, and dared not to move. She felt like she was visiting her future husband's home, and she's going to meet his scary mother-in-law.

"Um…should I help too…?" she asked tentatively, as the woman set down many gross-looking dishes on the table.

"Nah. Our Hinata likes some…weird stuff. And she's particular about the arrangement too," she said happily. "You are lucky that Hanabi isn't here. She's worse than Hinata. She will tease Neji all day long, and steal his food at dinner."

"That sounds…magnificent. Like my brother," Tenten replied sarcastically. "My brother does that when I am around too. His name is NineNine."

Suddenly, Mrs Hyuuga fell onto the floor, laughing like a mad woman. "Ninenine, that was so freaking funny. Girl, you have a fucking great sense of humour."

Her eyes widened as she witnessed a grown-up woman giggle like an uncontrollable teenager on the floor. She blinked momentarily, before helping the woman up.

Somehow, she was starting to like this aunt of Neji's.

"No joke. His name was initially Ninenine, before he changed it to Kakashi. He's older than me by 4 years."

"Your parents are so funny!" Mrs Hyuuga snickered. "Come, help me with the dishes. I think you need to warm them up."

* * *

Feeling dizzy, Neji laid down on his bed.

He rubbed his nose. "Oh great. I have caught a cold," he thought darkly.

Why was he doing all this for…her? He let himself wet and dirty for her, and he was renowned for loving spotless shirts and loathing dirt. Preferring neatly-creased shirts over crumpled ones, he had never, ever sacrificed his clothing due to anything.

Even when there was an earthquake, yes. That particular time, he ran towards the hotel, and got an ironed T-shirt, and ran back out. His nagging perfectionism was truly unbearable.

And he had shunned away his perfectionism, and chose her.

"What have I done to myself?" he wondered aloud. Neji sat back up, and stared at the unfinished wedding dress. He had already designed everything, however, there was something missing.

Irritated by the problem, he threw a pillow at the mannequin. It toppled, yet it stayed the same.

It also didn't help that the mannequin had a happy face on, while he was suffering because of a cold.

He looked at the opposite room. The lights were off, and the curtains were drawn. Strange, as she was always up eating dinner by now. And he would always look at her food, and drool at it.

It sucked that his aunt made terrible food.

"Neji-nii-san, can I come in?" Hinata called out from the outside. Unfazed, he stepped towards the door and let her enter.

"What do you want, Hinata?"

She smiled sweetly at him and patted on his back. Bewildered, Neji backed away.

Hinata was smirking at the way he retreated. "Chill, Neji-nii. I just wanted to tell you that you have a surprise at dinner."

"Caterpillar soup again?"

She made a face. "Maybe that too, but there will be a more pleasant surprise."

"Good food?" Neji questioned hopelessly. He had really hoped for good food.

"Yea, that too! Come down quickly," Hinata said impatiently.

"I am sick. I don't feel like eating right now," he groaned and started returning to his bed.

"Tenten is here," she said with a trill, and skipped joyfully into the hallway.

Neji started grinning. That night was the first day that he had looked forward to the dinner.

* * *

Soon, Hinata came running down for dinner. Tenten greeted her with familiarity, and it pleased her that she did the same too. They gladly hugged each other, and Mrs Hyuuga was surprised that Tenten knew her daughter too.

Hinata looked at the dishes with wonder. "Wow, these are like, delicacy to us!"

"Shut up, Hinata. Your mom tries to support you all by cooking food, and now you say that Tenten's dishes are a delicacy?" Mrs Hyuuga fumed, and sat down on one of the chairs. "Hyuuga Neji, come down quick. Dinner is ready."

"Where's Father?"

"He has a little meeting today."

Tenten felt comfortable with the duo talking about family matters. Honestly, she had wanted to live with her family, but her scholarship was more important. So, for four years, she had been alone in Japan, studying hard in fashion design and trying to be successful.

Her thoughts were cut away as she saw the glorious Neji walk down from the upper floor.

"He looks fucking amazing," she muttered to herself.

Neji's hair was loosened now; in school, he had always tied it up in a ponytail. Even though the ponytail looked really nice to play with, oh my Buddha, that silky hair was the bomb. Tenten wanted to snuggle into it, and braid it, and dress Neji up like a Barbie doll. Oh my damn, he would look so cute being Barbie. After all, she just had to put some fake boobs underneath his shirt and his transformation was complete.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?"

Tenten snapped out of her Barbie spasm, and looked directly into Neji's eyes. "Um, I was…um…"

He suddenly started smirking that damn sexy smirk of his. "Um what?"

Her face felt like it was burning. She could practically feel the smoke coming from the burnt flesh. "I was worried, kay? Now, stop being a bitch and start eating."

Tenten looked back down at her food, and poked at her rice. She didn't dare to look up as Neji might see her vulnerable expression.

Mrs Hyuuga scanned her nephew and her neighbour, and smiled evilly. She mumbled an "Oh!' before heading towards the kitchen to get some glassware and photo albums.

The trio ate silently. Hinata stuffed herself with Tenten's dishes, feeling like once-in-a-lifetime opportunity had come. Neji was also eating slowly. Somehow, he had gotten a bowl of porridge instead of rice, and he knew that his aunt couldn't cook porridge.

"Did she do this for me…?" he thought as he glanced at Tenten, who was eating quietly.

"Hey, Tens, what are you so worried about?" Neji asked. She seemed so agonised, that he couldn't help but ask her.

"Huh? Um, nothing. Continue eating."

Neji smirked. "Were you worried about me catching a cold?"

Tenten snapped back with a fierce growl. "Can't a friend be concerned for a…friend?"

"Sure? Seems like you want to act like my girlfriend."

Tenten frowned deeply, and ignored the Hyuuga. However, her mind was racing. Was she really acting like an overprotective girlfriend? Oh my Buddha, was she really?

She ate more spoons of rice to distract herself. "Calm down, Tenten. That's just Hyuuga Neji playing tricks on you."

"Pardon me?" Mrs Hyuuga decided to appear at that instant, and piled all the photo albums onto Tenten's lap. "These are Neji's albums. You can bring them home if you want to."

She flipped through and witnessed many stages of Neji's life passing by. He was so cute when he was just born; he was drooling at a banana. When he was five, he liked to dress up as a fairy after he had watched the Winx, and he had kept asking his mother for slutty fairy outfits. So Tenten had observed Neji growing sluttier and sluttier, however, that phase stopped once he entered teenage years.

"He was dumb and so cute. I almost thought that he would be gay because he wore those outfits. And those are hideous," Mrs Hyuuga said fondly.

"I would treasure them for my entire life," Tenten smirked at Neji, who was growing pale every second.

* * *

Neji pulled her into his room.

"Give me back my photos."

"Too bad, it's downstairs," Tenten said cheekily, and observed the room. "Wow, you can see almost everything in my room."

"Tenten!" Neji growled. "Those are my childhood pictures!"

"Your aunt gave them to me, so it's mine now," she giggled. "You looked so desperate."

"I am."

Tenten raised one of her eyebrows. "Man of few words eh…."

Neji frowned and slipped into his blankets. He just wanted to sleep after eating that porridge. Unfortunately, an annoying woman was in his room, looking around. And, scared she may find something inappropriate, he had to stay up.

"Neji…"

In her hands, there was a piece of crumpled paper. She unfolded it, and smoothed the paper. She gasped slightly, before turning back to him.

"Neji."

"What?"

"Your designs are excellent," she finished shortly, before touching the unfinished wedding dress beside her. She unzipped it, and held it over herself. "Ouch, it's way too small. Good way to hurt my feelings. Stupid mannequin."

Neji smiled at her frustration. Even though he was really sleepy, he still found her cute. Gesturing for her to come near him, he waved his hands wildly in the air.

Tenten walked over to his bed. He looked like he was desperate for something. She leant over, not realising that she had gone very close to his face.

Then and there.

Hyuuga Neji had planted his lips on Tenten's cheek.

And he had fainted too.

Guess it might be revenge after all. Fainting match: Tenten-1, Neji-1. Cranberry one was also counted.

**Next chapter might be big, so stay tuned:D **

**GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW MORE:'(**

**Anyway, I might be doing a ShikaTema fic after this. I promise not to leave this alone and wander around. And if you have any suggestions, please tell me:D**

**And, for the reviewer dedications, I had posted it on the last chapter, and I am quite sure I didn't miss anyone. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"He kissed you?" Ino squeaked. "KISSED, AS IN K-I-S-S-E-D?"

Tenten shrugged, her sigh turning heavy. "Full peck, on the cheek."

"You are serious, aren't you? Come on, give me a hug," the blonde girl wrapped her arms around her dearest friend, who was almost in tears. "I know you feel weird."

"You don't know, Ino. It hurts so much, pains me so much that he's a player, and he might be tricking me," Tenten managed to let out an explanation.

Ino nodded in agreement. "I know, Tens. Come on, don't cry. You are the strong Tenten that didn't cry even when you injured Kakashi with the kunai."

Tenten knew that Ino was referring to something else. Yes, she did, she injured Kakashi with the kunai, however, Ino had known that she had been hiding her guilt so well. It was something that marked her life as a fashion designer.

It did hurt her when she saw Kakashi with that mask of hers, and pained her even more when he said the mask was for his enjoyment, when she could clearly see the look in his eyes.

She smiled slightly. She knew that she could depend on Ino. That's why she is her best friend after all.

"Thanks, Ino."

Ino grinned. "Now now, stop crying. We are in the middle of the hallway. Everyone is staring at you."

* * *

Ino walked along the lockers. Her class had just ended, and she was going to her locker to pack up, and then head home with Tenten.

Her blonde ponytail bounced as she strolled towards the self-painted locker of hers. It was purple, with small tiny heart-shaped fake jewels stuck onto the handle. One benefit of being a design student in the Konoha Academy was that each student gets to decorate their own locker.

Ino bumped into a person. The impact sent Ino flying and landing onto the ground with a thud. Her books were scattered across the marbled floor, and her design books were flipped open.

"I am so sorry! Are you ok?" she got up hurriedly, concerned for the strange person sprawled on the ground.

"You troublesome woman. How could you not see that a person was…" he moaned.

Offended, Ino raised her eyebrows and glared at him. "Excuse me, I was the one who was walking in a straight direction. Like straight."

"We have already knocked into each other, what's the problem?"

Ino scrutinised the guy who had just gotten up. His jaw was deep-set, and his eyes were the colour of midnight. Lean and tall, he seemed like he worked out. His hair was the shape of a pineapple, which infuriated Ino.

"Do you have any respect for women? You aren't supposed to find them troublesome. Or maybe you cannot get a girlfriend, that's why you think that women are troublesome," she finished smugly, taunting him to reply.

The man smirked, and reached out to touch her face. "In fact, no. I am going to ask one out right now."

She swivelled and turned around to see who else was there. "There aren't any people here."

"Yamanaka Ino, would you go out with me?" he smirked even more.

Ino's face exploded red. She blushed so hard, that one might wonder her blood vessels were literally bursting.

"But I-I-I don't even know your name."

"Don't then."

Her tingly sensation just disappeared right then. Fury controlled her, and she grabbed his collar. "How am I supposed to know your name then?"

"I find it troublesome to say my name."

"Your name wouldn't be that long," she snapped.

"Nara. Shikamaru Nara."

* * *

Tenten spaced out as the designer was lecturing about various components that made up in the project of Wedding Dress. She vaguely remembered hearing about feelings and emotions and such, as well as skill and technique.

What load of crap.

"Miss Tenten!" the designer called out. "Miss Tenten?"

She snapped out of her nap, and stood up abruptly. "Yes?"

"What is the final and the most important component?"

She looked blankly at the teacher. He was expecting her to give him a smart answer, with that little continuous nod of his.

Honestly, she did not know what to say. Her mind was totally blank. Trying to come up with a valid answer, she bit her lips. "Passion?"

"No. That was a good try though," the teacher praised her. "I bet all of you wouldn't even know the answer."

"What's the answer then, Jiraiya-ojii-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's love. It's love. You have to put your love into a dress, especially the dress you are making for a wedding."

From then on, she realised.

She was in love with Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

Neji sat in his classroom, staying behind as the others shuffled out of the room in a rush. Having no urgency to head home and see Tenten again, he decided to leave a lot later.

"Hey, Neji, aren't you going home?" Sasuke asked. "It's already 3."

"No, I have no intention to. Besides, I have to do the work with your girlfriend anyway."

"Don't make any moves on her, you asshole," Sasuke said lightly, and patted his back. "Sort out your own feelings, and come back to reality."

Neji looked back and gaped at him. "How did you know?"

"Human emotions. Plus, we are alike; emo characters that are popular."

"I am not emo, I am just quiet," he defended himself.

"Yea, sure," the blue-haired man waved it off, and left the class.

* * *

"Yo, Ino," Tenten said cheerfully.

Ino looked at her weirdly. "Ok, so this morning, you were moaning over some guy, and now you are happy?"

"Why not? Besides, I need the happiness," she replied back with a smirk. "Let's go to my house and make some tea. "

"You know, I am really glad that you are happy and all, but isn't it a little bit weird to be happy after 6 hours? Have you really gone mental?"

She giggled. "Oh no! You are weird yourself! So how's that cute guy who asked you out in the hallway?"

"How did you know?" Ino stuttered. "There was no one there."

"Did you forget Shikamaru Nara is one of the famous guys around here? He's from the engineering department. Most of the girls are crazy over him."

"I…didn't know. Who the hell is Shikamaru Nara, and what is he? I mean, the way he confessed was romantic, but…I…um…"

Tenten guffawed. "Oh Ino! I know what love does to you! It will make Ino Yamanaka go woozy and giggle like a hyena. "

"Shut up, Tenten."

* * *

Tenten bit her nail.

"Am I really in love with Hyuuga Neji?" she mumbled.

Her heart trembled and shook. She clutched her legs, and sat her head on the knees.

No one could probably describe what she was feeling inside. It was pretty much contradictory. She felt happy that she was in love with him, and her heart fluttered whenever she saw him, however, sadness overwhelmed her when she knew that they weren't going to get together.

Honestly, it was shocking. This strange feeling that would take over her any moment of the day; it was incredible. Imagination ruled her mind; she always thought of her and Neji going on dates and such.

Love was a joyful, yet a gloomy feeling.

"Fuck this shit. I am in love with him."

Tenten's mouth closed shut after she heard herself say those words.

"Oh Buddha, what have you done to me now?"

* * *

Neji looked at Sakura and wondered why he had dated her.

The fact that she was gorgeous was true, but, she was also bitchy and downright short-tempered. He bowed his head low as memories of him being depressed after dumped by her flashed through his mind.

"Neji, the fact that we have broken up doesn't mean that we aren't working on this project together. Tomorrow is the last day, and it's done," Sakura snapped. "Can't you please focus more on this project?"

"Shut up, Sakura. You are the one not doing anything," he growled and flipped through the rest of the pages.

Sakura frowned. "If you are going to be a bitch, then do it later. Now, we are supposed to focus on this stupid design project."

Irritated, Neji started writing down some notes. He might not be a genius like Shikamaru, however, he was still smart. Sketching out an outline of a dress, he layered it with many strokes to make it look fluffier, and added lace to the bottom.

"Here, it's done." He handed her the sheet. "Satisfied?"

Sakura smiled. "I knew you could do it."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

The pink-haired girl halted. "You know what, I am really sorry that I had dumped you."

"You don't have to be."

"No," she demanded firmly, "I do. It was sudden. I realise that I am in love with Sasuke. I mean, I did love you, but I love him more."

"I know," Neji said exasperatedly.

"Love is a strange thing, Neji. It takes guts to admit that you love someone, and even more guts to confess to that person."

Slowly, a feeling crept and ruled his mind. Everything Sakura was saying was making sense, and he could understand and feel it. His heart jingled whenever he saw _her, _the girl that he talked to every single night, with a sketchbook.

"Neji, are you listening to me?"

He was in love with her.

Hyuuga Neji was in love with Tenten.

Neji snapped out of his trance, and grinned at the girl beside him. "I was. Thanks, Sakura."

"For what?"

"Helping me."

**Ok, I updated a day later. My school was holding some weird Sports Day, and we had to watch and bear through it. It was fun though; I went completely hyper.**

**Honestly, I have never experienced love, so the feelings that Neji and Tenten have is not well-described. I believe that love will come to us when we are a bit older, and not at the age of 14. So, excuse me for my lack of experience with love, and inability to describe love.**

**I am also more of a ShikaTema fan than ShikaIno, but this story was perfectly suited for the latter. Ino is always being stereotyped as a bitchy popular type of person, but she's also kind and caring. In fact, her character is suited best for being Tenten's best friend. One female character that I don't like is Sakura, but she is neutral after the 2 year gap.**

**Please read and review! I want to hit 100 for this story:D Pretty please?:D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tenten packed her suitcase. Yes, she did take two months to pack for a trip, but she might be living there her whole life. Who knows?

She fell into further depression as she looked at the unfolded clothes. It was indeed quite sad that she had to leave Japan, as she had made a lot of memories there.

Glancing at the window, she sighed. "Stop looking, or you wouldn't be able to even leave him when the time comes," she told herself, and smacked her own cheek lightly.

After putting away one suitcase, she gathered the remaining clothes and shoved them back into the laundry basket. Figuring that she would have to deal with them later, the burden on her mind was instantly removed. She heaved a long sigh, and lay down on her bed.

Flashing back on the emotions she had went through that week, Tenten shook her head. It was indeed an emotional rollercoaster; her mood swings were getting worse, and even she didn't know what to expect.

"Love is emotional," Tenten mumbled. "Love is emotional! LOVE IS EMOTIONAL. Oh my Buddha, this is it!"

She got up immediately and started searching around for black silk threads.

"Wedding dress, here I come," she giggled and pretended that her needle was a weapon, and charged towards the mannequin.

* * *

"Honestly, I can't understand you sometimes, Neji," Naruto groaned. "I mean, we are teenage boys after all, and we are already 18. Aren't we supposed to go clubbing or something?"

"No," Neji said coldly. "We don't drink. Drinking is not cool."

"Sure, but clubbing is better instead of sitting in a convenience store moping around with cans of lemon tea," Shikamaru said, deadpanned.

"Suck it up, dudes. He has always been like that. Besides, Naruto shouldn't really go to a club because he might ogle at girls," Sasuke smirked mischievously at the blonde. "He has a girlfriend after all."

Naruto pouted, and diverted into another topic, Shikamaru as the target. "So, Shikaaaaa, what was that news about you asking out a girl?"

Shikamaru's face was as red as cranberry juice, and he stuttered, "I-it was more of instinct."

"Sure. You didn't even bother to tell her your name," Neji added.

"Shut up, emo boy," the genius snapped and went back to sipping his lemon tea. "So, Neji, tell us about your life."

"You just asked me to shut up and now you are asking me to talk about my life. What the hell is wrong with you these days?" Neji protested. "And what about my life?"

"Man-whore, you haven't been whoring around since you met that girl. What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked seriously. "You stopped hooking up with cheerleaders, you have stopped going on-and-off with Karin, and finally, you have stopped being a playboy."

"You stay in your room all night and talk to that girl. What's her name again?" Sasuke trailed off absent-mindedly.

Neji growled and retorted, "Her name is Tenten. She's the nerd in the whole design department."

"And seemingly enough, you have fallen in love with her," Shikamaru finished his sentence, and smirked. "All of us know that, Neji. We are your friends."

"I didn't know that!" Naruto raised his eyebrows. He halted when he received the glares from Sasuke and Shikamaru. "I mean, I knew that too!"

"But I am more curious about how you had fallen for her. I mean, you had had a thing against girls who wore large spectacles and didn't care about how they looked," Sasuke questioned.

"It just…happened. Stop asking me questions ok? I have to think about it too," the Hyuuga shrunk back into his seat and hesitated. "She might not love me back."

"Considering that you had made her faint on your first meeting, that is mostly likely to be possible," Naruto grinned. "But it's also possible that she might love you back too. I mean, that was how it was with me and Hinata."

"Or you can just make her fall in love with you," Shikamaru suggested. "Like how you did to every other girl. Take her out on a nice and expensive date, give her some necklace and flowers, and send her letters every now and then. That's a done deal."

Neji considered. That method was fool-proof of course. Every girl wants jewellery and expensive food. Tenten wouldn't be the exception.

"That's actually brilliant! Thanks Shikamaru!" Neji smiled, and punched him lightly on the arm. "I might try that on her tomorrow."

* * *

"Shika, why did you suggest that to him? He's blind, can't you see?" Naruto reasoned. "He's just treating her like the way he treated the others."

"Actually, I can understand Shikamaru pretty well. It's just for him to discover his true feelings, isn't it?" Sasuke grinned widely, proud that he had solved the problem.

"Not just that. Who says Neji will be the one confessing to her?" the pineapple-haired boy smirked. "He's too chicken to do that. Tenten will confess to him."

"How do you know?" the other two questioned in unison.

"Well, after researching on Ino, I pretty much came up with that."

"Dude, you stalk your girlfriend, don't you?" the blonde scrunched his face in disgust. "I don't. I like seeing my Hinata in loving peace."

"Shut up," the genius snapped back.

* * *

He had already prepared everything; dress, necklace, food, drink, gifts.

Having already dressed up in a casual yet chic outfit, Neji sauntered towards her apartment with great confidence. Materialism had always suited him better than common life, he mused inwardly.

He knocked on the door and waited. A moment later, Tenten appeared and greeted him with a bright smile. "Hi, Neji! Whatcha doing?"

"I want to take you out for lunch."

Tenten stood there with her mouth wide open and her glasses sliding down her nose. "Seriously? We could have just cooked at your house and eat with your family."

Neji paused, unsure of what to say. "My uncle and aunt have gone out for a date. So I decided that I also wanted to go out for a date…so…"

"So what you are saying is that I am going on a date with you?"

"Well, if you phrase it like that, yep," Neji nodded. His heart was almost pumping out of his chest. His legs were shivering.

She hesitated. "Sure. I will go and get ready."

"No! I mean, yes, yes. Wait, no! I brought a dress for you to wear."

Tenten looked down at the package he was holding. Stunned, she stoned there and didn't reply him.

Neji smacked himself inwardly. Where did the earlier confidence have gone to? He shouldn't have blundered and stuttered in front of her. He should have charmingly allured her and hand her the dress.

"Ok. S-so, you want to come in?" Tenten ushered him in awkwardly.

* * *

She was so confused.

Tenten was so sure that he didn't like her, but with all the things that he was doing now, she wasn't so definite anymore.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing contact lenses as Neji had forced her into it, and her hair was down in waves. Brushing her hair lightly, she bathed in the glory of the dress. It was shaped like a tutu, with the bottom fluffing out from her waist. Curls were carefully sewn into the belt, and it completed the look. She had finished it off with a pair of brown heels that had thin shoelaces binding the front.

Tenten didn't like that look.

She felt so fake, like a Barbie doll who had dressed to impress. Someone's toy, just to be played and accessorised, then thrown away later.

She sauntered out from her toilet and to the living room where Neji was currently resting. His head was against the pillow. She almost had to stop herself from squealing, as the epitome of perfect was just right in front of her.

Love always makes things brighter than what it seems.

Noting that down mentally, Tenten walked towards him and tapped him on his shoulder. He took a glance at her, and remained unimpressed.

Hurt, she masked her emotions and smiled. "I look pretty right?"

"You look very pretty, Tenten. But I need you to add another thing." He took out a necklace from his breast pocket and hung it over her neck. It was a gorgeous thing; studded with sapphires and emeralds.

"You can keep it," he said, and pulled her by the hand. "We are going to the Tipton."

* * *

Tenten had ordered a cup of water and a pasta dish. While watching Neji ordering some expensive food, she had felt awkward and went for a cheaper dish. It was also partially because of the waitress. The sluttily-dressed girl had irritated her by leaning over to flash her cleavage at Neji.

She looked down at her boobs sadly. They were so tiny.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Tenten silently drank her water and eyed Neji. He seemed to be acting weird today. He had suddenly shown up at her house and asked her out on a date.

Which she was pretty sure that it was a friend-friend date, and not the other.

The Tipton felt weird for her. It was a restaurant for the high-class, and she knew herself that she didn't belong in there. True, she was dressed like one now, however, Neji should have known that she would have much preferred cooking dinner in her house than eating out.

"Why are you so weird today?" she asked him. "You are like, a sudden charming man. And what's with this dress and necklace?"

"We are on a date. These are my gifts to you," he replied stiffly before tucking into his steak.

Tenten was furious. She didn't wish to be treated like the other girls. She didn't want to be a doll being played with. She felt vulnerable, and insecure. Now that she looked at him, his expressionless face pricked her and hurt her so much.

She remembered why she was so scared to love him.

Tenten stood up abruptly, and glared at Neji. "I am fucking done with this, Hyuuga Neji. I am out of here."

"Tenten, sit down. You are embarrassing us out here," he said sternly and motioned her to sit back down.

"There's no one here. Hyuuga, I really feel like punching you right now or feeding you snake milk venom. Do you know that?"

Astounded, Neji stood up. "I don't know. What the hell is wrong with you, Tens? I dressed you up nicely, I took you to a nice meal, and you don't even appreciate it? What the…"

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Don't you dare use that word on me, Neji. I am sick and tired of you messing with my feelings. At first, I really thought you liked me, so you had asked me out on a date. But, you dressed me up, gave me expensive things, and treated like I am one of your…toys, tissue papers, whatever you call it."

"Why am I messing with your feelings?" Neji asked monotonously.

"Because, because, BECAUSE," Tenten's face sported a full blush, "BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU."

She broke down into tears. Saying that out loud took a lot of courage. She knew that she would be rejected and criticised. Her emotions that were hidden until now welled up, and a sensation of raw sadness with relief was fogging her brain.

She had finally admitted to him. She is in love with him, from when she first talked to him through their windows, the time when they went to the snake milk shop together, the times that they spent teasing each other.

Tenten grabbed her back and prepared to leave. She couldn't bear to see the disgusted look on his face. He might be thinking right now, "Oh my god, that nerd is totally confessing to me right now. She's so fucking gross."

* * *

Neji stood there, shocked.

She had loved him.

Looking at the emotionally-distressed girl crying on the chair, he could hardly do anything to close his gaping mouth.

A pure shot of happiness flashed through his heart. However, a sudden recognition passed through his mind too. He had treated her like all his other girls, and his worst mistake was to confuse her mind and feelings.

He bent down, and whispered into her ear. "I love you too."

Saying that took a lot of guts.

He mentally thanked Sakura and helped Tenten up. He gazed straight into her eyes and looked at her firmly.

"I do love you, Tenten. I fell in love with you since the first time we had met. You are nerdy, dorky, crazy, and you are one of the worst pancake maker of history. But, I love you."

However, instead of crying even more, Tenten pounded her fists into his chest. "You bloody liar, you don't love me, Neji Hyuuga can't possibly love me."

His face scrunched in pain. He should never estimate Tenten on her strength, because her punches fucking hurt.

Grabbing her wrists, he said it again, "I, Neji Hyuuga, love you. Believe it or not."

* * *

Love is indeed an emotional rollercoaster.

Tenten had confessed to him, and surprisingly enough, he loved her back.

She stopped punching him in the chest, and looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you really being serious, or are you really really reallllly saying the truth?"

Neji was exasperated. "Do you want proof?"

"Yes I do," she folded her arms and smirked.

He knew what she was going to ask for. "A kiss?"

A sudden punch came towards his chest. "NO! I want you to dance Pink Panther!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I am fucking serious. Look at the seriousness on my face," Tenten retorted with a deadpan face.

**It was the confession!**

**Oh my god, so much time had passed:D**

**Anyway, just because they had already confessed to each other, doesn't mean that this story is going to end. It will probably end in 5 or 6 chapters though. **

**I still have Ino's story, and the drama and stuff after all. I have it all planned out, somehow. **

**Pink Panther hahahah!**

**Please review!:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After begging for mercy and going through tough situations in the restaurant, the Hyuuga male finally escaped out of his now-girlfriend's grasp.

"You are a really sneaky bitch," Tenten glared. "I mean, how can you tempt me with cranberry juice? Fuck, and theirs is the most delicious one too."

Neji smirked. "I know you too well."

Upon hearing those words, Tenten's mood calmed down instantly. She grinned inwardly, her heart filled with infinite glee. It was literally having spasms of love jumping up and down and causing an earthquake.

"You weirdo. Don't you dare seduce me into your way," she snapped jokingly and rushed out onto the street. "Ah, the sun!"

"You do realise that it's really very hot right?" he said, irritated by the heat. "It's flaming."

"I love the heat. It's like a blast to the weather. Boomz," she said happily, and pulled Neji's hand. "Come on, killjoy. There's so many things to do here."

"In your dress? That weird tutu called a dress? No, I don't think so. What if someone molests you or something?" Neji said disapprovingly. "Your butt is almost visible."

Tenten rolled her eyes. Apparently, he had forgotten that he was the one who asked her to wear the dress. "Fine. We won't play anything. But…let's just go around shops and see what to eat ok?"

He grinned satisfyingly. "Ok, Tens. Lead the way."

* * *

This was their uneventful first date.

Tenten strained her brain to think of fantastic ideas. Maybe she could probably take him to a carnival nearby.

No, no, he wouldn't like that. Because he was so stuck-up and uptight about her dress length.

Eating all the food at the stalls would get boring after a while. She couldn't drag him to shopping even though he's a fashion major student, because surely, he would just get bored after a while.

She was totally ruining their first date. Their first outing as a full-fledged couple.

Even though she had just asked him out a few hours ago, it felt like an eternity. Since the time that they became a couple, she hadn't felt anything intense; instead, a calming sensation took over her and chilled her senses. His overwhelming presence filled her mind, yes, but it wasn't like those type of teenage crushes where she would have felt very excited. It was those kind of adult love, stable and secure.

Tenten looked up slyly and grinned shyly.

She was other-worldly lucky.

Memories flashed back. Smiling, her voice rang, "Neji."

The Hyuuga male turned back, hands in his pockets. He was like a walking god; with his long silky hair and his lavender eyes. Sure, he may be hot, however, Tenten was not attracted to all these.

She just loves him, and that's that.

"I love you, Hyuuga Neji," she let out.

Neji smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I know, Tenten. That's why you violently confessed to me in the restaurant."

She just continued stretching her mouth like a lovesick fool.

These are the little things that she would treasure in her entire life.

* * *

Neji had never felt like this before.

All those girls he had dated, none of them had truly expressed any interest in his hobbies. They wanted him to go shopping with them on the first date, and wanted him to take them to expensive restaurants.

He couldn't believe that he thought that was the definition of love.

Sakura may have been the most enjoyable of all. Yes, on the first date, they were indeed romantically attracted to each other, and they had enjoyed their first date at the mountain. However, the spark was lost as they continued dating each other for popularity and fun.

Then, Neji realised.

He was really serious about Tenten.

With Tenten, he felt like he could do anything in the world. Her presence livens his life, and add that tiny bit of joy into his boring white canvas of a life.

She was the colours, and he was the canvas. Even though they are in different states, nothing but them could go together so well.

Smirking to himself, he turned around and bought the Takoyaki for Tenten. He had known that she loved it, as he had witnessed her eating it a couple of times in her apartment.

Just when he was putting his hand in his pocket to pay for it, Tenten called him. "Neji."

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"I love you, Hyuuga Neji."

This is the woman that he had fallen in love with.

"I love you too," he thought silently, and smiled back at her.

* * *

The couple walked along the busy streets of Konoha. The store vendors were screaming for their product to be sold, customers were squeezing their way through one another so that they could get the best deals.

Neji took Tenten's hand and held it tightly.

The couple was silent, yet expressive. They walked around. They both knew that they were safe in each other's grasps.

* * *

**This is a short one. I had to sleep:D**

**Anyway, I will be on hiatus, for about 2 months, because my important exams are coming, and this will really decide my life. So,.. I had banned myself from the computer so that I could focus on studying. Cheers! I would update when I have time though! **

**Thank you so much to Vanilla Vader for reviewing. I have read your story too! On another account though:P It is amazing, and you are such a talented writer. I couldn't even compare to you ;~;**

**A big thanks to scarlet700 too! She encouraged me a lot!:D Thank you:D**

**Sec 2 life is really stressful I swear. I want to get into Trip. Science:( If I really work hard, that is.**

**Ok, the last goodbye for someone going on a 2 month hiatus! My exams are just starting Good bye, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Really? SERIOUSLY? OMG, Tenten got herself a boyfriend?" Ino squealed happily. "After all those years of setting you up with guys, you finally got yourself one?"

"Yes, Ino. I have a boyfriend. Now you can't call me 'inexperienced' anymore, bitch," Tenten smiled lightly as she witnessed her best friend twirling around in joy.

"And it's Hyuuga Neji too! Oh my god, Tenten, you have really grown up, haven't you?" the blonde screeched and threw herself into Tenten's arms.

"Don't be so excited, Ino. Maybe he would cheat on me. He was a player after all," she said jokingly. Of course she knew that he wouldn't cheat on her. More importantly, she didn't care. She trusted him enough.

Ino winced. "While you are having a great time with that guy, I am stuck with some boring loser of an engineer."

"Shikamaru is a really nice guy. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Nah, he isn't worth it," Ino brushed it off, but she had noticed the slight change of light in the blonde's eyes.

"Trust me, I could imagine you two dating. Go get him, girl. No one could stand your tornado-hair-twirl technique."

"It's not that horrible! I prefer it to be called as sexy-love-hair-motion."

* * *

Neji frowned disapprovingly as his group of friends settled down on the garden benches.

"What are you all doing in front of my house, at 9 am in the morning?" he snarled.

Naruto smirked. "It's because Man-whore is not whoring around anymore!"

Neji's eyes narrowed and he directed a glare at the blonde. Naruto shrunk into a tiny little ball.

Sasuke and Shikamaru chuckled slightly. The raven-haired man's eyes twinkled as he announced, "Well, well, Hyuuga Neji sure got the shock of his life when she confessed to you."

Neji's head whipped around. "You were stalking us?"

"We did, or we did not. It's what you choose to believe. Though I might urge you to believe the latter," Shikamaru said trickily. "And you might want to ignore that group of waiters who were standing during your showdown."

He tried to recall, and yep, there was a trio of waiters who looked uncannily like the clique of friends he had. Just that they were wearing fake moustaches.

"Seriously? You guys are hopeless," he gave up and heaved a long sigh.

Naruto guffawed. "Now everyone in this group is attached! Even me! I know that you guys thought that I won't be able to get a girlfriend, but look, I did! In your faces, jerks."

"That was because we didn't know someone was actually into you!" Sasuke said with a deadpan face.

"We were more shocked when we heard that Hinata was into you," Shikamaru agreed. "Pretty little Hinata liked a loud and brash guy like you."

"But you have got to agree that me and her are like the best match in heaven," Naruto squealed. "And well, well, the one who was expected to get a girl first…well…got the last!"

"That was really surprising, wasn't it?" Sasuke supplied. "Hyuuga Neji, the player in the university, the one who wouldn't not have a date every day, got himself a pretty little girlfriend and decides to settle down."

"We aren't going to marry, Emo boy," Neji snapped. "Maybe a long-term relationship?"

However, he knew that wasn't true. He didn't just want a long-term relationship that would break apart someday. He wanted a long-lasting relationship that would continue until they died.

"Look at the Hyuuga looking all sweet," Naruto cooed. "I think I would marry Hinata. She would be the first and the last in my life."

"Wow. You actually made sense for once, dobe. You two are actually cute together. I would smack you if you cheat on her," Sasuke warned.

"I will send you to the deepest of hell if you do," Neji snarled angrily, then calmed down. "Shika is the same. Who would have expected him to finally get a girlfriend?"

"We all thought he was too lazy," Sasuke joked.

To prove his point, Shikamaru yawned. "That Ino girl really…interested me. Somehow. Whatever. It's troublesome."

Neji smirked and leant forward. "Shika-chan, did you know that I almost hit on your girlfriend while she was coming around at my girlfriend's house?"

In response, the engineering student's eyes flared. "Oh you wouldn't dare. I am strong. You don't know what you are facing, Hyuuga."

"Chill, Shika. If I had wanted your girlfriend, I wouldn't have the girlfriend of mine right now."

Shikamaru paused. "That's actually true too. My dumb moment there. Sorry."

"You have many dumb moments," Neji agreed.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Tenten got up abruptly. She was lazing around while Ino was sleeping like a baby on her bed. She wondered who it was. It might be Neji, but as she glanced outside, she crossed off the possibility.

"Hello, who's there?" she asked tentatively.

"Um, hi? This is Hinata."

"Hinata? OMG, what a surprise. I hadn't seen you around since the last time at the mall!" she answered, genuinely surprised. "Come on in!"

The shy girl stepped into the apartment, and scanned the walls. "I see why you are a designer," she smiled and her eyes twinkled.

Tenten blushed from the compliment. "Hyuugas have their ways of charming me."

"I certainly bet that my cousin has the most," she giggled and sat down on the couch. "I brought cookies."

"Why did you come here? I mean, your house is just right beside me, so yea," Tenten asked curiously.

"They are having a guys' talk right in front of my room, and I couldn't stand it, so I came."

"I can understand. My dad and my brother pulled that on me last time. It was horrible. They talk about sex for god's sake," Tenten provided and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, even though my boyfriend is there, and I would love to spend time with him, sometimes, he just wants to be a bore and talks to his friends."

"You sound like an old wife, trust me."

"Believe me, you would act like that when you and Neji have been together for ages. I still love him though."

"Neji?"

"No. Naruto. Neji is a dick. He wouldn't let me copy off his homework."

"That's Neji for ya!" Tenten exclaimed playfully.

* * *

Tenten sighed as she slumped onto the bed. It was a crazy day. Firstly, Hinata came, and they had an awesome talk. However, after Ino had woken up, everything went crazy.

And boy, she was tired.

After grabbing a glass of cranberry juice, she sat on her bed with her sketch book. Her wedding dress was running late and she had to submit this by the end of the month. Then, the prom was next, and then finally, it was time to go to Paris.

"I should really tell the Paris thing to Neji," she mused aloud. "He would be pissed if he had heard."

She laughed slightly, before sketching out some new additions. Numerous ideas had been hitting her these days. They just _bammed _into her at the least expected moments.

She decided to add a little glitter into the dress. As much as she hated glitter, it was the most suitable choice for the dress. And some people liked glitter.

She giggled and strutted to her weapon case. Honestly, if she could add metal to a dress, she would, but she couldn't.

The trend now was sequins. She couldn't stand people who were like glittery vampires walking around the town. It was torture. Her eyes were blinded by the brightness of the sequins.

At the least, glitter was something decent, unlike sequins. Sequins are man's worst invention. They were made to reflect light. However, if they were used in strings or branches of threads, it would have looked nice, but no, people just had to sew them all into a piece of cloth.

And teenagers were spazzing over it. Hipsters wore it, with their fake nerd glasses. Cheerleaders wore it, with their slutty outfits.

At least, that was how it went during her school life.

Tenten just hated shiny stuff.

* * *

"Mind if I enter?" Neji smirked as Tenten opened the door.

"I totally mind. I just hate Hyuuga Neji entering my house," she joked playfully. "Come on in."

He extended his arms out and pulled her into a deep hug. "I am sorry for not accompanying you today."

She smiled softly. "You were having a guys' talk. I figured out that you needed it."

"They were talking crap. The majority was about you," he whispered and snuggled into her hair. She had let it down today. The scent was minty and lemonish, some things that he liked.

"I figured out. Hinata told me," she giggled. She loved the fact that he was playing with one of her stray strands of hair. It reminded her of how much he looked like a kitten doing that.

"Your hair is sexy today," he said cockily, and twirled her hair and knotted it. "I tied it into a knot."

"That's certainly interesting, Hyuuga. Now, stop flirting with me outside my house and come in."

Neji stepped into the apartment. It was all too familiar now. He knew where she had stored everything, and especially, snake milk. He was never going that part of the house again.

After closing the door, he smirked playfully and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mildly shocked, Tenten tried to remain composed and calm her heart down. However, she couldn't, as the Hyuuga spun her around in circles.

"Oh my BUDDHA. This is like a Ferris Wheel! Nejiiiii, do it again," she told him.

Panting heavily, he shook his head. "I am tired."

"Are you trying to imply that I am heavy?" Tenten's eyes flashed red, and before Neji knew it, pillows were flying towards him.

"NO! I AM NOT! You are really light!" he comforted her.

"Fucking hell. You are so gonna suffer tonight."

Neji was panicking. He knew that women were unstoppable when it comes to their weight. And even though Tenten was no normal woman, it was obvious that she would be pissed when it comes to her weight.

"Oh boy, I am going to have the fun of my life," his eyes twinkled as he avoided the pillow attacks.

"You really suck, Hyuuga Neji. You really do. I don't know why I even like you."

"Because you wanted to get this hot piece of human male species," Neji smirked.

Tenten pouted. "That was true. I fell for your looks."

He pretended to be hurt. "Really? I didn't know you were so shallow."

She smiled. "Oh no. I love you. Really."

Playing with his hair. This was what she had dreamt of doing for so long. Now, she was touching that silky mass. Each strand was smooth and silky. It was a hairdresser's perfect model.

Too bad he was a guy.

He laid on her lap while she was braiding strands of hair. Admiring her brown eye orbs staring intensely into her hair, Neji chuckled silently.

"I love you, Tenten," he whispered. Then, he leant into her and gave her lips a peck.

* * *

**I found the time to update! Ok, well, I took the time off. It was so busy, trying to cram all the Chemistry and Bio notes into my head. It was pure torture. **

**This was quite long, actually. I was reading a story on Wattpad and it was freaking awesome, so I wrote this chapter.**

**And I shall apologise to you all again; I don't know anything about love, so I couldn't really describe anything. And my grammar is screwed too.**

**Seriously speaking, this is not going to be ending anytime soon. I plan to include their romance, before the big problem. Every couple has a hard time, no matter what.**

**Honestly, I think this idea is quite cliché, but I still wrote this. My friend said that this was kinda like Singlish, so I am really sorry.**

**Ok, you guys will have to wait for one and a half month for me to update. Or maybe I could sneak out and write:D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tenten sat in thought. Gai-sensei stared at her, hoping for a response. "Um, Tenten-san, this is an extremely important project, and the prestigious school in France would like you to take it on. Even though it might take up most of your remaining semester, it would help you a lot in the future."

"But Gai-sensei, you know, I have only a month here, and this project certainly requires more than one month to complete it," she argued back. "Besides, I have no interest for interior designing. I am a fashion student."

The youthful man frowned. This project was the school's examination for Tenten; if she rejected it, they may cancel her scholarship. "Tenten-san, you are going there for designing course, not fashion course. The school wants you to be all-rounded."

Tenten sipped on her cranberry juice. Honestly, she hated the idea of it, as it would hinder her from spending more time with her friends and Neji. However, considering that Gai-sensei had travelled all the way to her house just to persuade her to take this project, her mind was wavering.

"I would try. So, how am I supposed to proceed?" she relented and asked for the details.

The youthful man brightened up. "You see, you will be given an apartment at Paris, and you are able to design it in any way. The cost will be provided by them. You should probably plan it out and draw a rough sketch before heading there."

Flipping through the file, her mind registered the details. However, there was one fact that surprised her. "Has the arranged date been pushed forward?"

"Ah yes. The principal wants you to have more time to settle down before going to a new school."

A sense of thrill tingled her mind as various ideas began to sprout. There would be endless possibilities! It's like designing a dress; sewing lace, putting crystals. The details, the details.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei. I would come up with an idea before I leave."

His face lit, and he showed his shiny-teeth smile. "Don't worry. It's for your youth."

Groaning inwardly, she pretended not to cringe and said, "Anything."

Gai furrowed his caterpillar eyebrows and pondered upon his next question. "Tenten-san, you know that these days, music has been very popular lately."

"Your point?"

"Um, would you happen to know One Direction? I have heard their latest song, and I have concluded that this song will uplift the mood and youthfulness of my students during Gym classes. It helped me rock my youth out."

Trying to control her laughter, Tenten grinned mischievously. "Sure, I know them. Yea, they are a great bunch. One Direction, yea."

"Would you happen to have some of their CDs? I would like to use it for my next martial art performance in Gym."

Her eyes twinkled as she handed the album to her teacher. "The most recommended song will be What Makes You Beautiful. It describes the lively energy that martial arts and lotuses possess."

* * *

Gai had given her a day off for her to start planning. Even though she really wanted to witness Gai-sensei's performance to One Direction song, she went against the idea.

She glanced at Neji's room. Sure enough, he had gone to school. Deprived of entertainment, she decided to start working on the design. The fact that the school would let her have a room had been lingering on her mind now. What school does that?

"Probably some rich-ass school."

However, it had been news to her that she had to leave earlier. The newly-appointed date had been pushed forward by a week. That meant she had to leave on 26th, which was also the date of prom.

"Well, I just have to miss that," she thought bitterly, and started scribbling randomly.

* * *

Karin took her seat beside Neji's. Her curled red hair hung down to her mid-shoulder, and she had highlighted it with pink streaks over the weekend. She had worn a cute little tank top with denim shorts, and had accessorised with various bangles and necklaces.

To cut it short, she dressed her best that day.

It was all to impress a certain Hyuuga. She had been trying to get his attention for like, forever, and she had hooked up with him a couple of times. They had slept and fooled around together until recently. Neji had taken a sudden change of attitude and had been avoiding her like the plague ever since.

And Karin certainly wasn't pleased with that.

"I mean, oh my god, that guy is so totally hot, I swear. I would give him a blowjob totally," Kiki spouted out. "I mean, Sasuke is cute, but Itachi is so much hotter and badder than him."

"There's no such thing as 'badder', Kiki. There's only worse," Karin snapped with a straight face. Kiki was gorgeous, with long blond hair and big boobs. However, she was incredibly stupid.

Karin looked around her table. It was full of stupid people. She had no idea why she was hanging out with them. She knew she was clever and smart, not like these…low-life people whose main goal in life was to just get drunk and high.

Sometimes, she wondered on the touchy topic. However, Karin also knew that she hang out with them due to the social rank status in high school. As much as she hated it, she understood that it was impossible to overcome it. The best way was to just become the most popular one.

However, Hyuuga Neji changed everything. He was the first one among the populars that could understand her completely. He listened to her troubles, and gave meaningful advice. Not to mention that he's heartbreakingly delicious and hot.

It seemed to her that Hyuuga Neji was her first and last love.

Their relationship blossomed, from friends to lovers. However, that status was currently being ignored by him. No matter how she had hinted, he still didn't budge. In fact, he moved away and rejected her directly.

Even though she was smart, Karin had too much pride to let him go.

She was going to get him back to her side, no matter what.

* * *

Neji frowned. Karin had been coming onto him too much. If it was before, he would gladly accept her advances, however, he had a girlfriend whom he loved now.

"Neji-kun, why have you been avoiding me lately?"

He winced. "I haven't. I just wanted to focus on my studies more now, that's all."

The red-haired girl smirked. "It's not like you to care about studies. I mean, all you do is play and party all night. You aren't that nerdy girl, Tenten."

He clenched his fist. "Tenten's not nerdy."

"Sure, is she your new girlfriend or something? That's impossible right?" Karin brushed it off with a wave.

Neji gritted his teeth. He knew that Karin was the principal's daughter, and if he had gone against her, who knows what kind of trouble he might land in. Besides, Tenten wanted the relationship to be secret.

"Just don't call her that. She might have some beautiful factors."

Karin narrowed her eyes. There was something suspicious between Neji and Tenten, and she knew it. "Whatever. She's leaving here anyway. On some scholarship thing."

His eyes widened. "Scholarship?"

"She had applied for this scholarship when she first entered school. It was all over the news. She's supposedly going to France to study design."

"Oh, that's surprising," he growled. "I haven't heard about it."

She snickered. "That's weird. I thought you would have heard considering that you are all worshippy about her."

The Hyuuga looked away. Karin was getting on her nerves, and the situation was turning pretty bad. "What do you want, Karin? I am not going to give you sex."

Her fingers trailed on his collar bone. "Oh, I don't want anything. I know about you and Tenten."

"So?" he growled. "What's the matter?"

"Break up with her. Or else I am going to destroy her scholarship," she smiled sickeningly. "You should know how much the scholarship meant to her. Coincidentally, I know the principal there."

"You are fucking annoying, Karin."

Karin smirked and planted a kiss on his lips. "I am going to give you a week."

* * *

Ino witnessed the whole thing.

She saw Tenten's boyfriend making out with the bitchiest bitch on campus.

It wouldn't be surprising to her if this happened a few days back. However, this was different. Neji was Tenten's boyfriend.

Annoyingly, it had proved her theories right. Tenten would get hurt if she messed with this kind of guy.

She had tried to deny that Neji wasn't this type.

And Ino certainly trusted her gut instincts.

The blonde walked up to Neji. He seemed shocked by her presence. "How can I help you?"

"Do you love Tenten?" Ino asked desperately. "Do you love Tenten?"

"Yes, I do," he answered calmly.

"Then why did this happen? Why did Karin kiss you?"

He looked away in shame, muttering something inaudible. "She offered me a suggestion."

Ino frowned. She knew that Karin was the principal's daughter. She had everything in her hands.

"What suggestion?"

"If I go out with her, she would not cancel Tenten's scholarship," he explained. "That's why…"

"That sneaky little bitch," the blonde fumed. She turned to Neji, and her eyes softened. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving Tenten that much."

Neji smiled shyly. "You are welcome."

* * *

**It would be something along those lines. Oh, the girl sees the boy with another girl. The girl gets jealous. Blah blah blah. **

**But I assure you, both sides are going to be at fault. It takes two to make the relationship work. **

**Anyway, I am back! My exams are over, and my holidays have just begun. I would update weekly, every Saturday. This story is going to go on long into the future, so yea, enjoy the ride. **

**Originally, I had only planned on stopping here, but the ideas go far into the future. My quality of writing may have decreased, but I swear I would continue improving.**

**Karin isn't a normal bitch. She's a manipulative bitch. Clever bitches are always better than dumb bitches. **

**Read and review! I am hungry for reviews hahahahah**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tenten giggled to herself. Her heart throbbed wildly, as she shivered at his gaze. That stare of his was so…hot and passionate. Looking into his eyes was as explosive as fireworks. The eyes of his were a masterpiece, seemingly created by renowned artists.

"Oh my god, Chiaki-samaaaaa~!" she squealed and skipped around the room. "Chiaki-sama is so damn friggin hot and cute."

Neji sat at a corner and was reading a book called 'The Problems That the Designer Faces'. However, he was almost at his limit, seeing how his girlfriend swooned over an unknown guy from some television show. She was obsessed, no, her life was practically about that show.

He frowned, and narrowed his eyes. 'Chiaki that, Chiaki this, how long does she plan to love this guy?' he thought.

Observing her from the corner of his eyes, a small hint of jealousy burned within his lavender eyes. Chiaki wasn't that handsome and charming. Right?

"Tenten," Neji said.

However, Tenten continued spazzing and ignored him.

"Tenten," he called out again, only to be replied by silence. "TENTEN!"

"What?" This time, she had turned around and answered.

A full-blown blush took over his face, and he had to hide it using his hand. "Um, c-ca-can you n-no-not…"

"What, Neji? I don't have much time, so say it out quickly," she replied, her eyes itching to look at the screen.

"Can you not watch that TV show? It's annoying me."

Tenten smirked. "I will keep watching it and watching it until I die. I am in love with Chiaki-sama~!"

Frustrated, Neji fiddled with his fingers. It seemed that his blush had more intensities of redness, hence he seemed like a tomato now. "Tenten, do you really like Chiaki more than….me?"

She smiled at his awkwardness. "I will keep watching it to spite you. I will keep watching it even if we get married and have two children."

"Yes, no, wait, married? Is this a proposal?" Shocked, Neji couldn't look away. He had experienced a tornado of emotions just then. "The guy is supposed to propose, not the girl. You confess to me, I can accept that fact, but I can never accept a girl proposing to me…"

"Stop being so sexist." After saying that, Tenten walked over and gave him a peck on the lips. "We are going to get married right?"

Neji smirked. He cupped her face and pulled her closer till he could wrap his arms around her. "Of course, milady."

"But right, I am possessive, so let me lead in the bedroom," Tenten joked. "You seem like that 'soft' type anyway."

"Tenten!"

* * *

"Tenten?" Neji called out.

"Yes?"

"Is the scholarship really important to you?" he asked.

Tenten looked up from her book and smiled. "It's my dream to go to Paris and study design. That's why I have been working so hard for."

"Do you really really have to go?" he pleaded.

"It has been settled, so I have to go. I really want to study design there, Neji. I promise I will come back. We will keep in touch. I won't cheat on you."

"I know you won't. You love me too much for that," Neji joked playfully.

"Stop sticking that ego stick up your arse."

* * *

"Hey, Shika," Ino whispered. "What do you think about Neji?"

"Troublesome woman, are you interested in him? He's taken."

Ino slapped him hard on the thigh. "I know. I mean, isn't he being too attached to Tenten?"

"He loves her. That should be normal," Shikamaru replied absentmindedly.

"No, I mean, it's like, he's being Tenten's son instead of her boyfriend."

"That's up to him and Tenten. We can't do anything else," he shrugged it off. "The clouds today are nice."

"That cloud over there looks like your sense of romance," Ino pointed it out.

"What cloud?"

"There," Ino pointed at a clear space.

"There's nothing."

"Meaning your sense is non-existent."

* * *

"Mama, is it possible to cancel that Tenten's scholarship?" Karin asked while fluttering her eyelashes sweetly.

The headmistress smiled. Her tight red bun was placed on top, and huge chandelier earrings hung from her oversized ears. She had applied a lot of makeup and foundation to conceal her age, but it was evident that she was indeed growing old.

"As much as you want it, we can't. Karin, I am sorry. Even though you are my daughter, if you wish to obtain this scholarship, you must work hard to get it, not by approaching me," she snapped.

"Mother, you are fucking bitchy. You can't even comply to your daughter's wishes, and instead, side alongside that nerd. Go to fucking hell."

With that, Karin stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

She cried.

She cried and cried and cried.

It was painful. It was like feeling rejection.

All along, she had known that her mom had treated her the same way as the other students. However, her mother didn't even show a single expression of joy whenever she did something good. She had been trying hard in every aspect, studies, cheerleading, whatnot.

Love was lacking.

Karin felt that she had no love.

Until she met Neji.

It was fate.

Neji was supposed to be with her.

Just then, a man walked down the hallway. Wearing a purple tank top and a pair of jeans, he sauntered towards the supposedly empty classroom.

"What's that Karin doing man?" Suigestu muttered to himself. "Is she crying again?"

He entered the classroom, and made eye contact with Karin. "There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you."

She looked up, her eyes puffed up and swollen from crying so much. "Suigestu, what are you doing here?"

"We are childhood best friends; how could I not know when my best friend is sad?" he winked and wiped the tears off her face.

"I am going to destroy her. I am going to crush that Tenten's fucking dream, and get Neji for myself."

"Okay okay, for now, let's just wash up. Think about your revenge plan later," Suigestu smiled kindly and guided Karin towards the toilet.

* * *

**A bit short today. I haven't really come up with ideas:/ **

**I am going back Myanmar for about two weeks so don't expect updates. I am really sorry about missing these few weeks; Toradora and Nodame Cantabile really got to me and I was too lazy to write. **

**So vote, should Suigestu support Karin's plan or reject it?**

**And which couple do you want, Karin and Suigestu, or Karin and Neji(Temporary)?**

**Review and tell me your thoughts:D**


End file.
